M16 vs Circle of Cavan
by truesoul10
Summary: Grant is recruited to join the M16 and also the COC recruited him too!Wil he join the COC? Bex, will she miss him? or just move on. And are people who they really think you are? R&R If you like Zammie moments Chapter8 is one of them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series the right belong to Ally Carter. The plot's mine**

FLASH BACK

Bex's POV

_It was after final after I woke up from my concussion caused by a grenade. "Circle of Cavan recruited me after finals" Grant told me. That knocked the breath out of me. Grant on the Circle of Cavan after they tried to capture Cammie and tried to kill her. "But the M16 wants me too. They recruited first." _

_I stared at him blankly as he broke the news to me. "I'm a double agent now. For the M16 Bex. I'll see you in a year."_

_I saw a flash of regret flicker in his eye. "I'll see you soon." He kissed me and climbed into the limo that would take him away for an entire year. In our world that's an eternity. What happened after that was all a blur._

I'll se you soon. I'll see you soon. I'll see you soon. These words have been stuck on my head since the day Grant left. Five months have already gone by and the school seems empty without him. (With the exception of all the Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys here). Only one question haunted me. 'Is he safe?' I half expected him to finish what he had to do early and come back. But sadly, it was not going to happen. I got out of bed and decided to get out of bed and join Liz, Cammie, and Macey for breakfast. I cascaded down the grand staircase, which had been empty by then, and towards the Dining Room. Immediately, I spotted Cammie at the center table with an empty seat waiting for me. After I sat down Cammie asked me.

"How have you been holding up?" Cammie asked me with her gentle touch. She's the only one who knows about Grant being gone. He told her he is like a brother to her, Not even Headmistress Morgan herself knows and Joe Solomon, there is a slight probability of his knowledge. But he didn't show it.

"I'm alright." I answer her in monotone. She knew me to well, not to know if I was lying but to know what I really felt.

"You're not." she says knowingly "we'll talk later."

I finished my breakfast earlier that usual. While I escaped I bumped into someone who I did not get to recognize. From there I walked over the Cam. I confessed to her everything. That I was worried. What if he was compromised? Where is he? Is he being tortured? For all I knew he could be dead. What if he lied to me? He could be really working for the Circle of Cavan. Is he being tailed? Who is he tailing? As the day rolled by I worried for his safety his cover for everything. All my life I have been strong-willed, nothing took me off guard, I was bold but now I have no idea who I really am or am supposed to be anymore.

"Bex, I am positive he is fine?" Cammie reassured me "Grant is good, at everything."

"Not at sneaking around." I told her. "Not everybody can be the Chameleon."

I smiled that made my day. She had a distinctive sense of humor.

"Thanks we better get going. Dr. Steve gets a tad snippy when anyone's late."

A tad. No one has ever been late except for me. And the bloke breaks into a panic yet I am the only one who doesn't seem to bloody care. It's the stupid jokes of the day that make me feel great.

Grant's POV

"Do you have the target?" I heard the rough voice of Agent Townsend through my comm. unit.

"Yes now give me a moment. Tell them to get ready." I ripped out my comm. unit and threw it at the nearby water fountain along with my cell phone which be used to track my location. From there I tailed Special Agent Pinciotti. Whom at the moment is taking me to a warehouse filled with M16 agents ready to arrest him for treason.

"It's about time Ms. Goode recruited some young agents." Special Agent Pinciotti droned on.

I tried to pay attention to report the others with more clearance but my mind started to wander off. To Bex, she's been on my mind a lot lately. But I shake it off. We walk down Rose Street.

"I've been told you have friend in the M16 and CIA..." He stops to turn on me. "If anything happens in the near or far future you'll only lose one thing, your life."

"In my defense when I make a decision I stick with it."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"We're here." Special Agent Pinciotti whispers. "We are here to retrieve a disk filled with information on Mathew Morgan."

It's time. Discreetly I reached for the handgun hidden by my jacket. This ambush is not going to be pretty. He opened the door. The room was dark and damp. He switched on the lights and immediately he was surrounded by M16's most seasoned senior operatives. In a blink of an eye Pinciotti whipped out his gun and randomly started shooting using me as a shield. Townsend stop and to cover an injured senior meanwhile Agent Laurel jumps him from behind and reads him his rights. "Special Agent Pinciotti you are under arrest under the court of law..."

"You!" he points at me. "You set me up. You bastard!" he spat.

Feigning surprise I ask "Me? I just got here. Would I really do that?"

"Good job, Newbie." Townsend congratulates. Being congratulated is something seldom done so I made the moment last.

"Yes, I probably would." I smiled smug. Agent Laurel and the rest of the operatives handcuff him and drag him off. Then I turn to Townsend and ask

"Did you-" but Townsend cuts me off.

"We had enough time to find the disk and search the entire place." he says. I thought he was done talking so I started to mention what the disk had. But he cuts me off, again.

"We'll debrief you later. And next time do not throw your comm. unit and cell phone in the water. Her in the M16 we don't allow those kind of foolish actions to be made. And don't promise next time. Cause there won't be one."

I knew now wasn't a good time to be explaining that when you are a double agent and at the moment you 'working' with the other side wearing comm. units when they are not might look suspicious. And also my phone could have been tapped. So one thing is for sure I do not know if I can trust Townsend.

**Please review Did you like or hate? this is my second fan fic! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

." Replies Agent Linfield, simply. I nod my head intrigued. "I hope you grow accustomed to her, Agent Hale"

"Let me introduce you to one of our new agents, Agent Jezebel Greene." As if on cue from out of the laboratory comes a girl who looks surprisingly a lot like Liz. Except with copper red hair. The thought of Liz made my mind drift off to Bex. How was she doing? What was she doing? I shake the thought away. Now is not the time to be thinking about personal things. No matter how much I want to think about my British Bombshell… I hold my hand out as I say "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jezebel replies with a soft southern accent. I do not to show my surprise.

"If you work late tonight do not bother coming in tomorrow." I smile on the inside. I know that is because of me that they have gotten closer leads to the Circle of Cavan. I was about to head to my apartment until she tells me that she has information that I might fond helpful.

"I hope you find this useful." She shoves a file filled with papers at me. "They are reports from a couple of months before you started working here."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask suspiciously. She has this 'uh-oh. Busted.' Look on her face but she masks it away with another face. Innocence.

BEX's

Later today after classes were over I sat down on my bed, exhausted, and emptied my coat pockets. I folded piece of Evopaper fell out. Curiosity made me grab the paper and open it up. It read:

_Bex,_

_Don't worry I'm doing fine. Lots of hard work. _

_Spy work is underrated. I'm going to keep my promise._

_See you soon, Yours truly,_

_Grant._

My heart skipped a beat how was it possible that he sent this to me. Unless this is some sort of a sick joke, although no one is supposed to know. I reread the Evopaper and handwriting and I realized that…It Was Him. Before I asked any stupid questions I remembered that I bumped into someone at breakfast. Grant was good at so many things but sneaking around wasn't one of them. Cause of all the excitement that coursed through me in the last couple of minutes that I decided to used my sleep-in. I knew I'd need it for tomorrow.

Next Day

Today as I walked in to the P&E barn to help Macey pass her exam to be in the twelve I saw Macey about to shoot her crossbow at a group of sophomores. "No! Macey, stop!" I yelled. I was to late, the girls started shrieking in panic as they threw themselves on the floor with their hands covering their heads. I exhaled a laugh. _Girly girls _I thought.

"Macey!" she winced. I told her good job. "Keep you aim high." I said.

Then I moved her to the crossbow training room. That's the last thing Gallagher Academy needs headless girls. Zach came in heading towards the punching bag. Moments later Cammie burst through the door furiously. They both started hitting the bag angrily. I'm guessing because it is the only thing stopping them from kicking their feet up each other's asses. Ah, relationship tiffs.

"Psst!" I called to Macey "I want you to shoot the at the rock-climbing wall the fifth rock to your right."

I stifled a giggle as she realized that she would be shooting not far up from **Zachary's ** head. I wondered how 'tough' he will be after a near death experience. But my face whitened at I felt a tug on my jacket. I looked back and no one was behind me. I slipped my hand in pocket and felt a slip of paper. Everything happened fast. Blink and you'll miss it fast. Macey pulled the trigger and Cammie push Zach for cover.

"What the hell Bex?" Zach screamed

"I'm just helping Macey reach 12 grade. Anyway why are you mad at me?"

"For giving her the idea, Rebecca."

"You really want to go there with me Goode."

The doors flew open as Mr Solomon strolled in. He told Macey that it was time for her test. Then he told us 'That would be enough.' Then I whispered to Cammie that her boyfriend was a tool. "He only acts like one." She told me as she smiled warmly. From there we all walked to the Dining Hall to eat dinner.

While we're eating dinner Macey sneaks in with a hint of a smile threatening to blow up in her face. She's giddy with joy but I don't ask her why. She'll tell us soon.

"I passed. I am now in twelfth grade." She says.

"That's great!" Liz congratulates. Jonas, who was sitting right next to her, nodded his approval. Cammie smiles as she said 'Great.' Zach just had to prove he either doesn't like us or just loves to annoy us by saying.

"That's 'fantastic' I've been in twelfth grade for three months now." He says smirking and adds. "By the way you have to make up three months' worth of work."

I kick him from under the table. Not good manners but I'm not caring. "She worked hard. Couldn't you just be happy for her?"

"I am. You girls have a bad habit of putting words into other people mouths." He says still smirking.

I roll my eyes. If only Grant was here.

Grant's POV

I walk all the way back to the agency. Apparently, I am going to be someone's probie. I still can't understand why, of all the hours in the day, the have to choose eleven at night to introduce me to him. It's not like I won't be there in less than eight hours. But still, with no argument I walk into the building. The moment I am inside Townsend joins my side. Without sopping we walk into the forensics department, the most private area in this entire place.

'You've been doing a good job by yourself Agent Hale but I, personally, think you could do better with a partner by your side." Townsend informs me. From there out comes Agent Linfield ushering someone to stay inside. "This particular agent comes from your area of expertise."

"And what area would that be?" I ask with every ounce of patience I can muster.

"Field work."

." Replies Agent Linfield, simply. I nod my head intrigued. "I hope you grow accustomed to her, Agent Hale"

"Let me introduce you to one of our new agents, Agent Jezebel Greene." As if on cue from out of the laboratory comes a girl who looks surprisingly a lot like Liz. Except with copper red hair. The thought of Liz made my mind drift off to Bex. How was she doing? What was she doing? I shake the thought away. Now is not the time to be thinking about personal things. No matter how much I want to think about my British Bombshell… I hold my hand out as I say "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jezebel replies with a soft southern accent. I do not to show my surprise.

"If you work late tonight do not bother coming in tomorrow." I smile on the inside. I know that is because of me that they have gotten closer leads to the Circle of Cavan. I was about to head to my apartment until she tells me that she has information that I might fond helpful.

"I hope you find this useful." She shoves a file filled with papers at me. "They are reports from a couple of months before you started working here."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask suspiciously. She has this 'uh-oh. Busted.' Look on her face but she masks it away with another face. Innocence.

"Doubt it." She says far too quickly. Then she walks away. I did not leave the building, for I spent the rest of the night on my computer searching information about this Jezebel Osgood. I could not find anything but I'm sure Jonas could. It kind of took me off guard but then I realized that the truth was obvious. She is…

**You are going to have to not stop reading and keep a look out for that name JEZEBEL OSGOOD ok? At the end of the story everything will be revealed. I know that Bex's POV is boring now but I promise it won't be. PLeAse R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bex's POV

B,

I just made an uncanny realization

Tell u if I could, but can't. C U Soon.

G.

I sit on my yoga mat and take a deep breath and I read the second note from Grant. Then I reread the first note followed by the second note again. I am alone in our suite; Macey and Liz are off with the rest of our sister and 'brothers' watching _NCIS. _A television show I stumbled across on September 15. Cammie must be off chameleoning with Zach lurking not far behind. For now I've noticed two things the second note is shorter and he just uses the first letter of our names. But I don't think he's in any trouble, he is just very busy. The why didn't the use the brush pass before? I try not to anger nor craze myself. Also, I don't want to get carried away. I mean, what if I'm boy crazy? Something I once, accidentally accused Cammie of being. I study the clock it's 8:53. It's has been a while since I practice my sneaking off. Sure the security is tighter but I have always wanted to know how she pulled it off.

I sneak off in a snap. Everything went great until I was in front the movie theatre. That's when a townie bumps into me. I was fine until I got pushed off course.

"Really!" I snap. The person who accidentally pushed me helps me up.

"I'm sorry-" then he stops mid track when we both apprehend who we are. The person I run into is Dillon. At first his eyes are menacing but they soften when I glare at him, too. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

I raise my right eyebrow as is to say 'You should know should you not?' "Oh wait, you don't go to school with me and my friends."

"You've said this before." I say bored "When you harassed my friends?" Dillon's face is surprised to the fact that I remember years ago. Yet he nods his head, intrigued.

"Dillon." he says pointing to himself.

"I know." I smile mischievously "Bex." "If you're alone feel free to join." Behind him I see Josh Abram, Dee Dee and a brunette I haven't seen or met before. He walks away without my answer. It's obvious that in Roseville High they don't offer any kind of Culture and Assimilation class. Still, wordlessly I follow. Nobody I know is here so nobody can find out.

We're like five minutes walking until we reach a cheap retro dinner. A place a person has told me about. We walk in to the noise of chattering teens. I sit next to the girl I know and Dillon, Dee Dee and Josh cram into the opposite side. They talk about what happened in the movies and during the movie. I laugh along to as if I were there. Apparently, the red heads name is Annie. They don't mind me, though. Then Josh asks:

"So, how did you two meet?" Dillon stretches out as Annie props her elbows on the table.

"The same way I meet every other person. I harass her." We laugh what they don't know is that I didn't cower away. . A waiter take our plates then I notice his watch it reads 11:55. I can't get home after midnight. I am standing up when they ALL offer me a ride. I was going to decline but then I think Oh, _What hell? _When they drop me off I say thanks and wait for them to leave Then I sneak back in. When I got inside the suite its still empty. That's when I think _I'm __**that**__ good._

Grant's POV

When I wake up I get ready as fast as possible. I am supposed to meet Ms Goode and Arnett for some questioning. About Cammie. Luckily, I know exactly what to say. Nothing. Noting at all just answer their questions with questions or with stuff I know they know. With now hesitation I step out of the apartment and in to the deserted streets. On my way I stop by a local fast food and order some French fries. Or what Bex would call 'chips' its not really substantial though. I look down crispy my ass, still, money spent money wasted. I stride into the building; in which Agent Pinciotti was arrested. There is Ms Goode and Arnett waiting for me.

"I'm late, Ms Goode." I say in a not sorry voice.

"Let avoid formalities, Grant." She says, no nonsense, she has time.

"Please. Tell me about your friend Cameron Morgan." Arnett butts in; he's clearly the muscle. She dismisses him right away.

"What is there to know?" I sit on an empty crate putting my elbows on my knees.

"Anything, really. Cavan is not in the time to be picky. "Not much to know" I lie "you know who her father is, her mother her Covert Operations teacher… her friends. Their journals with reports." I stand up circling her. "I'd be happy to cooperate but there is not much to neither fathom nor know."

She laughs wickedly. "I know you know, Grant I know. But this is your first time so let's start off easy. Tell me about Abe's daughter. Rebecca?"

I held my face expressionless however the words hurt. So many things to say like she could light up a room with her smile, never take no for an answer, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, (something she proved several times.) she was good at everything, she tried anything even if she had no idea what the hell it was. I try not to smile. So I lied to protect her. "We were not really close. She's nice, I guess? She's Cammie's best friend." I hope she doesn't hear that I said that. She won't believe it. Ms Goode's red lips blow up into a full blown smile.

"They are friends. I imagine they are really close, right?" she full of hope.

"Not really. They are just stuck together. Cameron's a loner." I laugh on the inside; I ruined her entire day. She stands up.

"Not much to work with. You can leave." So I did.

**Like, love or hate? R&R! Sorry I made a mistake that girl BEx meets is ANNIE not Jezebel.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bex's POV

During Cov Ops class I was barely keeping my eyes open I kept dozing off., thanks to the previous night. Nobody is allowed to take notes and Mr Solomon has been testing our memory more than ever. Over the last fifty nine minutes and twenty seconds he has discussing the snooper programs and the proper way to operate and avoid them. Meanwhile all the other girls are still clinging to the homemade (and extremely painful) way of fingerprint removing. ""That's all for today, ladies and gentlemen." I was talking to Cammie about the recent snooper program called Azarious.

"Bex, stay." Mr Solomon closes the door behind Cammie.

"Do you want something?" I ask concerned.

"No, but you are dozing off in class and slacking off. Is there anything bothering you?" he asks distressed. Oh, so he doesn't want anything except information. Hm interesting.

"Not really. Just bad dreams. Can I go now?" I ask in the I-HAVE-NOTHING-TO-HIDE voice.

"Tighten up." He opens the door and I walk out.

I walk into an avalanche of questions. But before they stop to let me answer, as if I were, I just let out a loud scream. "Bloody hell! What nobody dreams?" They presumed what it was about. So, there was no need to explain. . By now, all the nosy-bodies had left and I _really _need to talk to Liz and Jonas. They might help me figure out who Annie Golden is. There I spot them going up the Grand Staircase. "Liz! Jonas! Psst, I need your help." I jog towards them.

"What is it?" they both ask in unison

"I wanted to know if you could do a background check on this person." At the words background and check I knew they were willing to do it. "Annie Golden."

"Sure." Jonas says. I don't offer any explanations. Then Liz assures me far too quickly. "And we won't even ask why."

"I knew I could count on you guys." I thank them and run off. I wasn't that far off because I heard Jonas yell 'Anytime.' Then when I reach the suite I see a very upset Cammie and Macey.

"You've got some explaining to do." Macey insists. I didn't want to tell them anything yet. So I told them that when she was off with Liz and the rest I went to sleep. Then I heard someone in front of Gallagher Academy saying that her name was Annie Golden. They already knew the favor I asked of Liz and Jonas. And I told them that no one just goes on front of the Gallagher Academy just yelling their name. And I couldn't sleep wondering what happened. I was 'wondering' if I could have done something.

"It could have been nobody." Macey exclaims frustrated.

"And it could have also been someone." Cammie finally says.

Grant's POV

After my meeting with Ms Goode and Arnett, I head to the office to file in a report about how it went and what I said which was nothing. The building was closed so I enter through the back door. It didn't take long it only took a moment. Around two hours after I arrived to my apartment Jezebel came knocking on my door. I scram out of the kitchen worrying that my food might burn. "Hi, come on in?" I say before she says anything.

"Tell me everything." Jezebel says excitedly

Amount of time it took me to recount everything that happened word for word one hour exactly. Time it would have taken me if I didn't have to work with the food and Jezzie did not interrupt, fifteen minutes. The instant I stop, she starts laughing.

"And they thought you would cooperate." She says dumfounded still giggling.

"Actually they thought I actually _was_ helping them." I say starting to chuckle myself along with her.

"I think your better than you think you are." I ponder on that until I figure out what to say. "Anyway, she asks about Rebecca. Is she your lady friend?"

"I don't underestimate myself." She smile and stands up from the couch. "She might be. Do you?"

"Good to know. And yes" She shuffles my hair. "Good night." And she slips put the door. Night? Already? I look out and the sky is turning into a dark bluish hue with small, bright stars shining slowly little by little peeking out. Now I am frantic because someone was supposed to be here by now but he is not. Maybe I'll wait a while. I eat my meal, the one I was kept away from and wait and wait and wait for four hours. Until then, I here another knock on the door. I get up and pull him by the collar inside.

"What the hell Zach? You were supposed to be here four hours ago." I practically yell.

"I had to eat" he says defensively "and Gallagher has made some security adjustments." I don't let myself get hung up on that. "How's everybody?" After months of being alone I want to know what's new about everybody, even those I don't care about. He spoke about the guys from Blackthorne and the girls from Gallagher. When it came to Macey and Liz he was stingy with the information especially with Macey. I couldn't say a single word except "Oh."

"'And how's Cammie?' She's fine she misses her symbolical older brother though. Thanks for asking." Zach carries the entire conversation by himself. "'And Bex?' Funny you should ask she really misses you. But it's obvious you don't feel the same way."

Sometimes I just want to deck him. "I was going to ask."

"Were. But you didn't." Zach spat. "And don't say that the notes you send her really mean something." I am about to say something but he isn't done. "and think that just because she isn't around she will not notice."

"How do you even know this?" I ask stupidly, I already know the exact words he's going to say.

"Spy." ." After that major reality check from Zach I wonder if I'm the one who changed or them. People change you. And now that he points it out I didn't realize what I could have made happened but didn't. Either 'cause I failed or did not try hard enough. Or she's better than I thought.

**What was he going to do? Who is Annie Golden? And who is Jezebel's man friend? Tan Tan TAAAAAAN… - dramatic music R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Bex's POV

I am on my way to the library at precisely six o'clock (that's the time when it is usually empty). This is the place where Liz and Jonas wanted to meet. They both do their work surprisingly quick. I see them with only one sheet of paper in their hands. It worries me a little tiny bit because normal people do not go around with undetected the information about their social and personal life. That's our job, the spies' job, to hide things and prevent anybody else to know. Plus they have an anxious look on their faces.

"Spit it out." I demand immediately.

"Not much to show, Bex." Jonas does the talking for the both of them. "All it shows is that her name really is Annie Golden, she is eighteen years of age, attends Roseville High and she has two siblings, sisters to be exact and a family of five." He says displaying the page on the wooden table.

"But they had no names and I tried all the agencies and bureaus, for all we know they could be nonexistent." Liz explains exasperatedly. But when you are really good at something and there is something you cannot find or do wouldn't you be exasperated? Especially if you are Liz, the perfectionist.

"She's a good girl, and by good I mean does not do illegal thing. Either that or she doesn't get caught." Jonas adds.

"Don't worry townies don't do those kind of things." I lie because I don't know. "Anyway thanks a lot guys."

I walk out of the library relieved and fraud-like. Then I see Cammie pacing back and forth inside up and down the stairs. She looks spooked like if she had seen a ghost. Considering Cammie's history with head trauma and concussions I wouldn't doubt that she actually might be hallucinating. I approach her. "Cammie what's wrong?" I ask her "You looked spooked."

"It's Zach." Ugh, when is not him "He snuck out last night. To see Grant, and now mad and upset because he got in a fight with him. It was actually more like an argument he said."

"He knows?" I say more than ask. How could she not had told me? I'm guessing the same way I haven't told her I snuck out the other day, too

"I was going to tell you that he knew." Cammie defended; I'm not accusing. "I'm still trying to get it in myself."

"I told her just last night." Zach says, appearing out of nowhere, sliding down the staircase railing. "I didn't know you knew." Before I get the chance to answer he throws his head back, pointing at some girls giggling and skipping down the stairs. "We can't be heard."

Moments Later

We are in one of the secret passageways from the East Wing. When we are inside deep enough he turns around and comes out clean and explains everything word for word. Cammie looks at me with a sorry expression shadowing her face. I could not be more honest and laugh.

"I don't know what surprises me more that you didn't applaud his actions or that you defended Cammie… and me." I felt like crying harshly but I kept smiling pathetically.

"Eh." Zach shrugs "people change you. But not much as you'd think." In a blink of an eye Cammie slaps his arm . "Seriously Gallagher Girl one day you'll hurt me an you be really sorry."

Suddenly the walls close and the alarms start blaring and the light start flashing "_Code Red! Code Red!" _We were trapped inside the walls

Grant's POV

It's great to know that even after what happened with me and Zach, I can count on him to keep the only people I know and love safe. I am supposed to 'help' the Circle of Cavan 'kidnap' Cammie. But they are looking in the West Wing bottom floor while they are actually in East Wing second floor. And it is known that because of all the new security measures the passageways of the first floor are rigged to be flooded with water. Truthfully, it is easier to get rid of them this way than one by one sending them to a cozy prison where there is a possibility of escaping. Anyway Headmistress Morgan doesn't seem much bothered by this, just as long as the maintenance staff is fully aware of what is going on. And, of course, they are. The younger new girls are screeching their lungs off; I was watching them from a distance working hard on not getting noticed. Then speed walking out of her office is an affronted Headmistress Morgan coming right at me.

"This was not part of our agreement, Grant" she snaps "If anything happens to my daughter, you will seriously regret this."

I don't doubt this so I wait until the hallways are all clear to then show her to the traitors. They are all dead, limp, and blue lying around lifeless. She glanced at them and told me 'Good job' what happened, happened there is no possible way of preventing it, this. Suddenly I realized, the night is not over. I am supposed to meet Daniel later tonight, the man who attempted to kill Abigail, as Zach told me.

As I walk down the street I see the lights of the warehouse are turned on. I peer over the window and see Daniel working on something. It's very sloppy of him to be working in plain sight. I sneak in taking him off guard.

"Are you working on something?" I ask pretending to be suspicious. He jumped.

"That's what you'd like to know wouldn't you." He dared. "You know I never liked you not since they first introduced us back then, in June."

Some things I never cared about so I say "You, of course, got over it."

"No." he shakes his head. "I'm going to end my problem once and for all."

Daniel discreetly reached for an Ak47 that was wedged between a table and the wall. Lucky for me I spotted it and ducked behind the crate as he shot. He did not stop, instead he kept on shooting at me. When he ran out of ammunition he reached out trying to choke me. Seriously his man has anger management problem. His hand was on my neck and I was running out of air. I reached for the side of my pants which was where my gun was. I swore to myself it would be for emergencies only and this is an emergency. Struggling I took out the gun and pulled the trigger, I saw the spark and heard the shot. When I turn around I am not surprised to see that he was dead. Then it dawned to me, in my eighteen years of age this is the first time I killed a guy.

**Happy thanks giving have a happy day and eat lots of turkey gobble gobble! :) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

. No one missing, they're all here, Ms. Goode, Arnett, Agent Sykes, Special Agent Jennings and Agent Torrey. Apparently, all of them are in the middle of a discussion.

"Agent Hale." Ms Goode says sweetly. "Cameron Morgan knows too much now."

"Last time we met, Cameron had no knowledge of anything." I tell her taking a seat. "How could she go from knowing nothing to knowing too much?"

Bex's POV

After the Code Red, all the teachers gathered us back to the Grand Dining Hall. Just don't ask how we got out of the secret passageway, especially since Zach had to help me. Still, by the time we got there the all the Gallagher Academy students were already there and accounted for. Everybody was alarmed because of the new threats on Cammie; this could have been one of them. I see all the teachers trying to calm down the majority of students.

"Student calm down!" Headmistress Morgan caught our attention. "The security was due to faulty wiring and shot circuits."

I have heard it all before. Last year when Tina Walters was accusing Cammie of sneaking out. Next they'll be telling us that Osama bin Laden is not really dead and is coming back to life or something of the sort. Something is not right. I gladly and discreetly point this out to Cammie who waits until we are dismissed to answer.

"I know." She said. I finish for her. "And we are going to find out what."

Not long after that we snuck and crawled through every passageway in the Academy finding absolutely nothing. Except in the West Wing more specifically bottom floor. I noticed the tiny piece of paper wedged in one of the all cracks. Macey found fingerprints along with Liz who is running them through federal databases. Liz shows Cammie the computer and her face pales. "Bex, people died here." Liz passed out dropping her computer.

"What?" Macey asked breathlessly. She was looking around frantically. "How?"

"Macey!" I slapped her- yes, actual slappage. I gave Cammie a look to explain. I mean, Cammie knows as much about this mansion as Gillian Gallagher herself and about the newest security updates.

"Mace, these walls are rigged." She held out her hand fingering the damp walls.

We carried Liz back to the room and I stayed behind to make sure there were no injuries when she woke up. I sat on my bed and unfolded the tiny piece of paper. It did not say much.

_**Bex,**_

_**ARE YOU **__**SAFE**__**?**_

_**Grant.**_

Funny he asked if I'm safe meanwhile three people died in the school and he was here. I allow myself to get worked up about it. Instead I drift to sleep.

_I dreamed about the things I did not allow myself to think about awake. The dream was bizarre and nightmarish. The entire student body and staff were at some sort of mansion in the 1800's (Not Gallagher). There was a lot of small talk and formals wear. I saw Cammie in a blue dress at the corner with Zach as her escort. In the corner of the room was Liz and Macey as their escorts were Jonas and Nick. I looked up to admire the gold chandelier sparkling above. Classical music swelling up. Then in the middle of the stairs I saw Grant. He was descending the stairs with a sword at his side. His focused eyes fixated on Cammie. He drew out his sword and slowly, ever so slowly he sliced Cammie's neck. My breath escaped my lungs 'Where was everybody?' I thought. But then I see him coming towards me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered_

"_I'm sorry."_

_From behind came two men, Solomon and Townsend no doubt and dragged him away to be slaughtered. And he left without a struggle ._

I woke up finding out I wasn't the only one with that dream. Liz was awake, Macey, Cammie and Zach and Jonas found a way inside. Creepy so I ask Liz "What are the odds people share the same dreams?"

"It's never happened before."

Grant's POV

_Dream_

_There are some things I don't allow myself to think about awake. But I had a dream I was sent off on a mission from the Circle of Cavan to kill Cammie. Without any control of my body I was transported to some mansion in the eighteen hundred. I surveyed my surroundings and found myself walking towards Cammie, who ,surprisingly looked a lot like me. My sword was being drawn as I approached her. People were parting ways; I saw that all my friends were here. My mission was to murder Cammie and I knew far too well that my life was in stake as well. Before I knew it I sliced her neck and headed for Bex because I knew, of all the thing I owed the least I owed her was an apology. I kissed her and told her_

"_I'm sorry." I was dragged away to be murdered for treason by Joe Solomon and Agent Townsend._

I woke up panicked. I reached for my smart phone; Rachel was calling.

"Hello?" I ask, yawning.

"Grant?" she sounded urgent "I need to talk to you."

"Sure what is it?" I ask concerned

"I had a DNA test." Why doesn't this surprise me? "And you are Cameron's half-brother."

"Whose son am I?" This took a turn in events. "Does she know?"

"Mathew's son; she doesn't know." Then I hear a dial tone in my ear. Whoa, I'm Cammie's brother. The symbolic brother thing just turned to the real thing. It is not a joke anymore. Then I fell back in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I wake up. I check my phone, again. I read the reminder of the meeting with the Circle. It is not long before I am at the warehouse. A long table smacked right in the middle of the place. No one missing, they're all here, Ms. Goode, Arnett, Agent Sykes, Special Agent Jennings and Agent Torrey. Apparently, all of them are in the middle of a discussion.

"Agent Hale." Ms Goode says sweetly. "Cameron Morgan knows too much now."

"Last time we met, Cameron had no knowledge of anything." I tell her taking a seat. "How could she go from knowing nothing to knowing too much?"

"After our several attempts…" Agent Sykes trails off but Agent Torrey interrupts. "She is smarter than we thought."

"We're going to have to end it." Ms. Goode replies "Kill her."

"WHY?" I try not to sound defensive. Yet she ignores me.

"And we need you to do it."

**R&R! And spread the word! I want to know how much you like it or hate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bex's POV

_**Bex**_

_**I'm in deep trouble.**_

_**Stay safe and protect Cammie**_

_**See You Soon.**_

_**Grant.**_

That is not good. 'Deep trouble' and 'protect' are never good words to hear from a spy. Somebody is going to die, he's always bloody pegged. Luckily, no one follows me since I am known to blow off steam on times like this. They are also far too smart for that juvenile mistake. I change my clothes and sneak out of Gallagher.

I'm walking down the faintly familiar streets not going to a certain place. But I still look for a place to hang out. I reach the end of the street and hang a left. And then a hang right, until I land in front of a paintball arena. I don't hesitate to enter using a paintball gun is like using a M14 or any other rifle, I guess. The place looks like a football stadium but twice as big. This place has little lighting and almost no security. It's not shocking, really. I get to the check in to play a game. They ask if it is my first time at it and automatically, since I say yes, they put me in the beginners group. It pisses me off, and then I realize it doesn't matter. After the first ten minutes I feel sorry for the little kid who did not last long enough to play at all. By the second round I have covered all of my P&E training regarding weapons. And only two more players remaining and only one round left. On my left I see one the players sneaking up behind me. Poor child I grin slyly. I shoot over my shoulder splatting him on the stomach. One more to go, surveying my area I see a person coming towards me through the shadows. Good technique but not good enough. Easily, I shoot him on the chest. I take off the mask arranging my hair.

"Good game." I nod at the guy. He takes off his helmet, too. Heh, heh surprise it's Dillon.

"You too." He says surprised, shocked and dumbfounded. Next I tell off the management for most of the things I found wrong, and crappy equipment and how thing could be better. But things got complicated and violent. That got me escorted out of the building. Outside was Dillon staring until he cracks about the situation.

"Gallagher gone bad." He says chuckling.

"Not my first time." I say with my hand on my hip. "And it won't be my last." I fight the grin growing on my lips as I remember what happened in England during the summer. Then I remember how his aim can be better. "Your aim could be better, too."

"Really; how so?"

"Go inside and I'll show you." Great, now how do I get back inside…? I'm in a little seducing but I'm back. The guy is always tensing up before a shot.

"Come on you are not giving me much to work with here. Look at me." I'm so frustrated right now. I raise my paint gun effortlessly shoot bulls eye. I walk towards him.

"People make me nervous." He shoots and the paint splatter making it almost to the middle circle. Close he is, but not close enough. Place my hands on his shoulder.

"Relax."

"Yes." Yes he made the shot. "See?" Then an employee come and says

"Excuse me it's past closing time."

Grant's POV

I am getting the hell out of that place. Killing Cammie is insane. Especially, now, when I figure out that she is my sister. I have to go the office and report this. Now its clear how desperately I have to bring down the Circle of Cavan. Its now when I know how hard I have to work to bring them down. I going up the elevator of the building when I get out I automatically tell Jezebel to go to the evidence lockers, one of the places people are least likely to be listening.

"What the hell happened?" Jezebel Asked sharply. Before I can utter a single word she pulls out a hidden microscopic comm. Unit from the dog tag I was wearing. "You are never alone."

"They want to kill Cammie- Cameron." I blurt. Then I realize… "What have you heard?"

The door behind me creaks open then close. "Cameron is not safe." Townsend points out. "We should have acted more when they came earlier."

I jump up. "What happened? Who was here?" Things turned from bad to worse.

"Circle of Cavan agents were here. We were able to arrest some of them." Jezebel was cut off by Townsend. "They wanted us to turn the other cheek. Whatever we knew to forget."

"We don't forget; if I was here we would have been in a lot more trouble." I say with relief.

"We already are in trouble." Jezebel cries out. "They declared covert war." She stands up and slams a box of evidence to the wall. Covert wars are the most deadly, difficult, deceitful and messy wars there can be. You have to really know your allies. And since they aren't public you have to be really careful of what and where you do things. Not many people die though, most of them end up in jail.

"You know you are going to have to do what the Circle wants." Townsend states with a straight face. "Half way, of course."

"How _can_ you _kill _someone half way?" ask Jezebel as if we were idiots border lining insanity.

I smirk. "Easy you don't we just have to stage it make it look like we are but we won't."

"BUT at the same time we must keep her safe." Townsend obviously pointed out. "We do not know how many people may be coming along so we'll need more agents outside the MI6."

"We can't recruit more agents." I say looking for an explanation.

"I have contacts in the CIA, NSA, and FBI." She offers. 'They can help." After minutes of brief planning all of us have found a way to execute Cammie's 'killing'. Unfortunately, I have to work alone to plan with the Circle of Cavan the death, too, and make it coincide with what I have so far. We also need to meet with the agents Jezebel swore would help.

**Hate like or love PLEASE R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to dedicate this chapter to annam645 because u asked for it. I was just looking for the opportune moment. What's Zammie without Cammie and Zach (lol) romance and serious/sad moments? I hope you all enjoy.**

While Bex was out - Cammie's POV

"Zach?" I whisper as I sneak in our secret passageway. He told me he had something to tell me. The way he told me that scared me; I just hope he's alright. There's no answer; I come to an abrupt stop. Right away I know that it's him because he's strong, Zach's a brick. I look up and he holds me warm and tight.

"Zach? What is it?" I ask worriedly.

"Cams Before I tell you… no one can find out." His pulse is fast and panicked. He only uses 'Cams' not 'Gallagher Girl' when something bad follows.

"Zach!" I snap "You-" He stops me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Circle of Cavan declared a covert war on the MI6 agency." Zach blurts out. "And Grant's cover is almost blown."

I felt lightheaded and tears started swelling up in my eyes. One of the rumors of my dad's death was that he died on a covert war. That's the deal about those thing most of the stuff they tell you afterwards are lies. I've had Zach to depend on as my boyfriend and Grant as my brother figure and my friends as friends or sisters. For once I felt complete. I must have started to fall because his grip tightened.

"This isn't happening." I cried with tears streaming down my face. "Tell me it isn't true, please."

"We both know Grant, he'll be fine."

He wiped the tears away. Then he started whispering soothing word on my ear. This makes me feel better and lucky to have him with me now and forever. Which make me cry more; I lean my head on his chest. We lean on the wall and slide down. With his arm around my shoulder he reaches for his pocket.

"I was supposed to give you this a week ago." Zach hands me a small box. "It was our anniversary. I didn't keep track, though."

"I didn't think you would." I opened the box to see a beautiful, sparkling silver ring. I was speechless staring down. "You shouldn't have."

"Yes, I should have." A smiled crept on my lips. "There's that smile." Next thing I know he cups his face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. I lift the ring out of the box then Zach takes over and slips the ring through my finger. Before we headed out I lean and kissed him a thank you and hugged him for a long time. He gives me the comfort that I have not been able to have in a long time. I'm looking down at my hands realizing this ring was a symbol of how great Zachary Goode can be. Because it wasn't that he gave me something to make me feel better. No, it was that he has the ability to make people feel better. And that like he, like me values the little things in life that don't last forever. Last but never least; he was the man in my life that would never let me go. Wordlessly and mutually went our way to Zach's empty suite. What happened after that… well its obvious what happens.

**I hope you enjoyed this Zammie moment. I also hope that the same happens to you, too! P.S Covert Wars do not exist**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just want to clear something out from the recent chapter Cammie and Zach are not engaged. He gave her a promise ring. So technically they're engaged to be engaged.**

Bex's POV

_**B,**_

_**Promise me u will keep **_

_**Cammie **__**and **__**YOURSELF**_

_**SAFE and trust no one.**_

_**G.**_

Despite the serious message I could not help but smile and think 'what trouble could have darling Grant gotten himself into?' It's been a week since I snuck out from Gallagher Academy to go to that paintball stadium. Then I realize it's been eight long months since Grant been away, four more longer months to go, never mind the 'or so' part. A hint of excitement runs through me when we are scheduled to go Christmas shopping today in town and tomorrow we have a nocturnal Cov Ops exercise. We are supposed to practice our discreet interrogation skills best of all we choose our own person of interest. And our hackers and researchers are allowed to help us record information for background checks. It's going to be good.

One hour later Cammie, Liz and I are going store to store following Macey to make sure she doesn't go overboard and doing our shopping. As in she chooses we pay our items.

"So tell me Cam, you and Zach together for a year already and nothing special happened?" Macey asks sadly. Her piercing blue eyes clouded.

"Define special." Cammie orders and displays the promise ring on her middle finger. It is such a pretty present I never knew Zach had it in him.

"A promise ring? And nothing happened at all?" I ask and look at a pair of boots.

"If something did happened you'd be the first to know." Cammie lied. She may by a CIA legacy and the best liar in Cov Ops class but she's my best friend, so I know when she lies. The mystery is what she lied about.

"See?" hollered Liz over the shoe display. "I told you, Macey, pay up."

"You have nothing better to do than make bets on Cammie's love life." I ask disgustedly rolling my eyes. "And you don't even count me in, I mean come on."

Cammie shoves me. "It's not funny."

"Sorry Cam." Liz said meanwhile Macey laughed and continued teasing when I said "But we do know something did happen". After that we continued our shopping. Later on we took a taxi that Macey insisted, back the Gallagher. We met up outside where Zach, Jonas and Nick were already there. Cammie blushed as she walked towards Zach. Jonas picked Liz up and twirled her around. Macey went to Nick trying to act cool and serious. I felt a pang of pain across me chest. For two reasons: one, I realize I am the seventh wheel; second, I missed Grant. The way he held me, his purposely annoying attitude, the one I pretend that angers me when actually I grew to love. I want one thing for sure; I want Grant safe and sound with me.

Grant's POV

I was at the office doing paper work. When Jezebel taps me sharply on the shoulder. I look through the tinted window and see three black vans. They are filled with agent no discredit about it. From the Circle of Cavan. In the glass reflection people are spreading out in the building and drawing out their weapons. Her face is shadowed with seriousness and anxiousness.

"We have to get you out of here." She skeptically surveys the room. "Or hide you at the least."

"Why?"

"Do you want your cover blown?" Jezebel snaps. "We are in enough trouble as it is. We don't need you personally in trouble." I take my gun and badge and make my way to the back emergency door. Hushed voices are traveling from the stairway to the hallway. Next, I am pinned to the wall and ordered to stay there. Jezebel pulls out her gun aiming steadily at the door. The door creaks open and fire is shot. Without hesitation I jump in assisting her. I am no cowards; the covert war has just begun and I know where I stand. Once you breach security you get in there's no way out.

"Cover me." I make a run for it but she mouths "NO!" 'Too late.' I think as I shoot at the least two people out of five. I spun back and shot three rounds more. Jezebel finishes them off. We both check the bodies three are dead, one has lost vast amount of blood and the fifth one's has is struggling to live. Instinctively, I grab Napotine patches from my pocket and slap it on them.

"At least one should live to know what they have planned next." She said in a hushed whisper and red hair hanging on her face. "Grant, I said no, you can be so stubborn. Hurry, more will come."

We cautiously run down the emergency staircase. Guarding the door are two goons around two hundred forty pounds each with weapons. I am scanning my mind, wondering, why would there by two people down stairs but no one up? This place has two main entrances we killed three people and two injured, no back up. We creep down. I order her to stay behind while I search for others. In a blink of an eye the guards are gone, I'm opening the door, and I hear a voice say,

"What is such a pretty girl doing here?" It's one of the goons. He has her in a restrained position unable to move.

"Oh, I'm not just pretty." She managed to slide a knife from her sleeve. "I'm lethal too." Slicing his neck he fell. Sadly Goon Two got control of her as she yells. "RUN!"

I thought about it. No one should get left behind yet she can manage herself. So, I hightail it out looking for people. In the offices I see we were not the only ones who put of a fight. Various traitor agents are on the floor, blood running down the carpet. Then I see Agent Linfield the man who took me under his wing dead for protecting. . I go outside where I see everybody gathered.

"What's going on?"

"Prepare to blow." Townsend gives orders to the S.W.A.T. team

"What?"

"Now!" I examine the crowd. Someone's missing, where is Jezebel? In front of me the building burst into flames. Talk about timing; the doors open wide as Jezebel strolls out bleeding and messed up. At least she is alive.

**She's alive! R&R and please when u review can ya give me ideas for Bex' POV I'm stuck. And I won't be reviewing until I reach 23 reviews. The war has just begun… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the INDIRECT ANSWER TO YOU WHAT YA'LL ARE THINKIN'.**

Bex's POV

"Cammie" Liz pleaded. "You have to."

Cammie does not want to believe they are letting us leave Gallagher. Therefore she doesn't want to go, anywhere. Even if it is for a mission. Even though no one's first intention is really the test, it's hanging out. Spies multitask after all. After hours of trying to convince she won't budge.

"When a place has kept you locked up for months and they let you go free." I try convincingly "You go."

"They are going to change their minds at the last minute." She says. "I'm not going."

"What are the odds of that?" Macey asks finishing last touches to her makeup.

"One in two hundred and fifty nine." Liz replies in the universal language, math. Oh, Liz. I chuckle.

"But here's the thing…" I trap Cammie in a headlock. "Change her! Go, go, go!"

Later, after Cammie breaks down and Macey does our makeup, we are gathering in front of the main hallway. We are actually just in time because Solomon was ushering the students out the door. Liz breaks away because she and Jonas are going to be running comm. Units for us. We pair up, Cammie and I, that is. But before we get a chance to step out of this place Solomon closes the door in front of us.

"Ms. Morgan, I am sorry to say that for your security you must be inside the Academy at all times." He tells us coolly. He hands me an earpiece. "You have until eleven."

He steps aside to let my by. She shot me an 'I told you so.' Look. I replied her with an apologetic look. The door shut behind me. I have four hours. I plan on wasting an hour acknowledging my surrounding six block. And so I did. Then I hear a burst of static in my ear. "Bex, you've got to do something." It's Cammie. I pace forwards and stop when I hear something. I ask her if she can hear that and give her a moment to listen.

"Music." We answer in unison.

"Don't go there." Cammie's voice warns. I ignore it with a wave of the hand, one she couldn't see. By the way I _have_ to do something. Don't I? I grin evilly.

Time Skip

I finally reach the place of the music. There's a party; a house party. Luckily I am dressed for anything I think as I stroll in. It's moments like these where I am glad to have Macey dress me. The house is two stories, there's a D.J. in the living room, or what I think is the living room. But never mind that, the place has neon probe light! People are dancing around all crazy and stuff. I don't know them; they don't know me so I'm a go get crazy. The music was like this mix of rock, techno and dance. I overheard someone say the artist was 'Skrillex' whoever he or they are, he is awesome. **(Just had to write it. I love Skrillex!)** Sadly, like all good thing must come to an end, a slow song came up. On my journey to sitting down, guess who I sit next to. Just guess. Dillon.

"Have we met before?" Dillon breaks into a smile.

"Paintballing perhaps?" I take a gander.

"No I don't think so." He fakes excitement and uses a lot of hand gestures. "I ran into this fucking smoking hot British girl from Gallagher Academy there. You know her?"

"I have a boyfriend you know." I make my accent stronger when I tell him this. Technically Grant is not my boyfriend but we're close, unofficial though.

"And I have a girlfriend." He defends. "Beside I pay compliment to all my friends." As if on cue Josh walks by carrying two punch cups. So to prove his point Dillon yells "Hey Josh. Looking good."

Josh stared at him wide eyed "You are so gay!" Through my earpiece I hear Cammie laughing her head off. She's enjoying this too much. Might not be here with us but she's having a hell of a good time. I assured her that.

"Epic fail!" I say sarcastically, laughing "And you have a girlfriend."

"It's true!" Dillon says "She's just gone at the moment. Family matters."

"I know what it's like." I agree sadly. "He's…um, gone too."

He rested his elbows on his knees and shifted forward. For I moment I thought he actually might care. Really, especially when he turned serious. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, he's been gone for eight months now helping a family member." I say emptying part of my load. "But when he left we didn't clear any doubts about our relationship or whatever we have." "That's what could have happened between me and Jezebel." Dillon compared. "But she insisted on talking about it. I don't regret it."

"Jezebel? I didn't want to talk about it then. God knows what he's doing."

"Probably the same thing you are doing now." He tells me.

"Partying." I ask in disbelief

"Nope. Venting." I shoot nervously glance at the clock and see the florescent green light read 10:55. I got to go, I'm late.

"Thanks for everything but I have to go. Bye." I wave and run like the wind.

I so freaking late. I reach Gallagher with people wondering where I was. They were actually going to send people out looking for me, no exaggeration. But they calm down when they see me walk in. They depart for their suites except for Cammie she goes up to me and asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" Right, I forgot she could hear it all. I responded regretfully.

"Because people you won't see again and don't know anyone you know, won't judge, Cam." I say my voice cracks. "They won't judge."

**Thank you thank you for your reviews. Ya like? Eh, eh? Thought you would. R&R! More chapters to go! ;) Next chapter, GRANT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Grant's POV

Jezebel was okay after her battle with the guards, by okay I mean moderate bruises and cuts. But from now on we must always have each other's back. Due to the recent explosion we had to gather at the CIA, lot of people small building. Ironic, it is. CIA is the largest association meanwhile we are cramped. I hurry up the stairs; today is vengeance day. We can't let them, Circle of Cavan, get away with everything. Can we? I am early because the place is empty; naturally I take my time and feel free to snoop around. The three investigation agents are called Agent R. Mackenzie, Agent J. Brown and Special Agent Rower. Level 15 through 20 clearances, not bad, certainly beats my 13 level clearances. A door shuts barely audible.  
>"I'm sorry I'm late; had late night."<p>

"You were supposed to have a long night."

"Not my boss, Hale."

"Since when are we so formal?" I don't allow her to answer. "Jez, we got to go." We exit the building and jump into my new sports car. A Mercedes Benz, shiny royal blue, mint condition the government provided transportation. I just feel pity for the fool who lost the car. It's a beauty just like Bex both beauties in different ways really. I snap out of my reverie as I drive closer to the training-slash-official-slash-meeting-slash-zone. I stop yards from the parking.

"Before you get out of the car two things: you're with me at all times and stay out of sight."

"'Kay. If I'm seen no one finds out." Discreetly pull her gun to prove her message. I nod to approve. And I park the car in reverse in case we need a speedy get away. I climb out of the car. Adrenaline pumping inside of me because this is the first sign of betrayal if anything goes wrong I could get jail for life, die a slow, painful death and most importantly I will never see my British Bombshell again, especially if I die. I wouldn't be able to kiss her, see her, touch her or feel her warmth ever again. If I went to jail and oddly get out I wouldn't go to her until I prove myself worthy. There are so many things at stake that it must work. It must. I gesture Jezebel to follow me. Using every procedure on the book we go in the buildings. I notice the security officer James in the front door, him just like Bubblegum Guard from Gallagher they love gum.

"Morning James." I toss him a drugged pack of Juicy Fruit.

"Long time no see." He muffled. To Jezebel, whom I knew was watching from behind, I signaled her to wait. Five minutes. In five minutes he'll be out like a light. Emilia was casually standing in front of the break room. To her I fed her a story about how some friend of hers tried to poison her at a club. Of course she fell for it. Now I know ten people will be out of my way. Today's a busy day; a medium sized group of people are waiting for an elevator. After that I don't remember what happened next. All I know is that Jezebel appears in the elevator, when it opens they are all dead.

"I'm good." Jezebel says proudly with gun in hand.

"And I'm Grant and I told you to stay out of sight." I remind her exasperatedly.

"Nobody saw me." She thrust her gun around. Abruptly she stops and readies for aim. "Don't move."

I do not intend to. I'm just going to get out of the way as soon as she shoots. She fired but not at me though. It was Arnett, Ms. Goode's lapdog. Speaking of the devil where is she? Doesn't matter; we press on. The next groups of people we run into are seasoned senior operatives. Without warning I fire at two of them. Then one of them kicks the handgun from my grip. I'm guessing it's going to be hand-to-hand combat. I dodge the attacker first blow.

"It's sad seeing you change, Agent Hale." Rocquelle says I detect bitterness in her voice. I place a firm punch in the gut and push her against the other three agents. I get kicked in the groin.

"Fight fair." I flip the agent creeping up behind me, slamming him in the wall. And jab the man to Rocquelle's right. I quickly peaked behind me. When I told Jezebel to stay out of sight, this is not what I meant. I may be outnumbered but I'm not helpless but it would be good to have back up. And what happened to 'stay close'? Anyway, I break Rocquelle's nose in the action of leg sweeping the same man that I slammed to the wall. Just don't ask how? Then the man that was to her right attacks but I do not let him get away with it. I use the Wendelsky Maneuver along with a kick in the liver. By the looks of it he was a heavy drinker.

"Fair is not my thing." She says. As she says so the pulls out her gun, signals the man to her left. He restrains me. I race backwards to crush him with the wall. Then a noise comes from the ceiling. Jezebel leaps out from the vent and a shotgun in hand. Then she pointed at the man behind me.

"Try it." Rocquelle points at me threateningly.

"Hell yeah, I will."

I honestly don't think Jezebel hesitated when she killed the man restraining me. Because then Rocquelle shoots me, once, under the rib cage. After that I heard a series of gunshots. I knew one of them died. I look down. Blood slowly trickles on my stomach in vast amount. The pain is numb and is blinding and instantly.

"Are you okay?" Jezebel asks.

"Fine." I answer sarcastically. "How are _you?_ I'm shot!"

Townsend chases after us but he stops halfway. I vision was blurry and I was fading away. The last thing I heard was Jezebel screaming at Townsend.

"Call 9-1-1 NOW!"

**Cliff Hangery?**


	12. Chapter 12

Bex's POV

Then it's a chilly weekend morning, when I wake up seeing Cammie, Macey and Liz at the foot of my bed glowering and staring anxiously. I am having the slightest feeling Liz and Macey now know, too. Macey crosses her arms across her chest. And Liz stares at me wide eyed. I blinked a couple a time but they were still there. I got quickly got out of bed and asked frustrated.

"What?"

"We're waiting." Macey dared. Liz demands "Explain."

Now it becomes my turn to stare at them. Because if they already know what do I have to explain. "You already know."

"But why?" wailed Liz. Suddenly Cam says "You owe us an explanation."

"'Why' what?" I try not to yell because I feel so stupid right now. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"When did you start going out?" Cammie asks. Before I analyzed this the wrong way Liz jumped in. "By 'out' we mean out of Gallagher Academy."

"Not that we would mind if you moved on, of course." Macey says, trying to act nonchalant. Cammie and Liz braced themselves for I do not know what. But I started laughing for the exact opposite reason. Apparently she did not know everything after all, neither of them. Cammie did not seem to give her all the details. Still, Grant and I were never boyfriend and girlfriend so therefore we couldn't break up and from there; there is nothing to get over.

"Doesn't 'moving on' require something to get over? How can I 'move on' if nothing is official?" I asked still cracking up. "We are just friend. Bloody hell, three conversations don't really start a friendship, more like acquaintance."

"We still wouldn't mind though." Liz says to lighten the mood.

"Neither would I. Cause nothing ever happened." After that they left for breakfast but I stay behind with tears streaming from my eyes. I crawled back in bed look for a way to die.

_Shared Dream Bex and Grant_

_Stars shine in the sky like millions of tiny fireflies in the night sky. The grass feels cool on my skin. When I sat up miles and miles of valley surrounded me. Then I look back up and saw the outline of his face in the stars. Suddenly I felt a familiar warmth wrap me. Then whisper in my ear. 'Bex.' I swished my head to my side. Grant was here next to me. I don't ponder on how he got here. But on what is he going to do?_

"_Grant? What are you doing here?" I ask._

"_I had to see you before you left, Bex." He smiled and slipped his hand into mine._

"_Before _I _leave?" I ask but I ignore my own question. "What do you plan on doing?"_

"_Well here's a preview." He let go of my hand and pushes himself on top of me and kissed me. He ran his hands through my hair. Without meaning to a moan escapes my lips. "The rest I could do is…" Grant does not demonstrate but just tells me. "I'd do it all but your time is up." He kissed me one last time. I start disappearing little by little until I turn into a haze and get blown away._

Grant's POV

'**My heart's a stereo it beats for you so listen close." **The radio's singing wakes me up. I blast of coldness blankets me and my wound doesn't hurt as much anymore but I still feel a sharp pain. Remembering what I said about slow and painful death, I was not that far off. I could be part psychic. Then I realize that I am in a hospital room. The doctors left the chart on the edge of the bed. I grab it and see that I had come out of surgery recently. Then Jezebel pops up from her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She remarks relieved, a mischievous gleam grows in her eyes. "Good. Who is Bex? Girlfriend,"

I'm smart enough to know that I talk in my sleep. So I don't bother to ask how she knows. I just raise my eyebrow and give it some thought. Is she my girlfriend? No, we are not. But in a way we are or could have been. I probably just ruined that chance.

"In a way," I tell her.

"For the record I heard some of the things you said, Potty Mouth." She attempts to insult but failed epically. I chuckle proudly and told her "Like you have said things from time to time."

"No, I have never said words like that to Dillon" She lied. She could have answered truthfully but… And also gave out too much information and the kind I did not care about. "You got 2 weeks off of work."

"One week and I work tomorrow." I negotiate. "I made plans for you."

"You need your rest; one week and a half. Period." She orders. And interestedly asks "What plans?"

"You won't like them." I'm yanking the cables and get dress in the bathroom. AFTER, I am done with the paying the bills and stuff I order. "Follow me."

"I don't like that look." She says regretfully.

Fifteen Minutes Later

We travel out the hospital and go to find my car. We are at the hospital's parking lot. When I pop open the trunk and open a bag of clothes that one of the disguised artist in the MI6 to picked out specifically for Jezebel.

"You are going to a honeypot." I tell her as I thrust her a bag with her clothes. "At that bar Leo's tomorrow at seven." And brace myself for either the yelling or slap I knew Jezebel was going to give me.

"I know the place." She pulls out the skanky green dress. "Funny. Jezebel Greene the whore in a green dress. Jezebel is synonymous to whore. You are kidding?" She laughs but not lightly. I shake my head I laugh at her expression when I tell her I am serious.


	13. Chapter 13

Bex's POV

I'm walking past the office from the P&E barn with Macey on my left. Cammie, Liz and I have been personally helping Macey catch up on her work now that she is a senior. Each of us has set out a certain task to make sure Macey is on track. Cammie helps in Cov Ops, since she's a legacy and all, Liz helps with anything book related and I help her in P&E. And since this is our last year here at Gallagher all the professors have been harsher, especially Joe Solomon. Well speaking, thinking, of the devil there he is now; talking to Rachel Morgan. Things are about to get interesting our hottie hot teacher alone with Rachel Morgan…

"Rachel, I must speak to you." Mr. Solomon calls out.

"About what?" Rachel whips around and asks very businesslike.

"Me. Because you see-" he starts but he gets cuts off.

"Because what?"

"I've been pulled back into the field." Back into the field? How is that possible? I can see I'm not the only one surprised; Macey's blue eyes are as big as saucers. We didn't hear anything for a while which means that they went inside the office. So I tugged Macey to eavesdrop behind the door.

"What's the project called?" I could listen to Rachel asks worriedly.

"It has no name exactly, but it's a joint project between the CIA and the MI6." I looked at Macey when she guessed, 'Grant?' But I placed my hand on her mouth; taking precautions that she might be heard. I shush her. And keep listening.

"I've got the perfect substitute." Who else besides her sister, Abby? "When are you going to be back?" I heard Ms. Morgan say through the door.

"I'll be back by the end of May." He said then I heard a chair scraping. He was leaving now. We scrambled to our feet and got the hell out.

The suite was occupied with Liz studying and Cammie trying to keep herself warm. I smirked at them when they finally decided to stop what they were doing.

"It's been a long time since we've had our own project." Macey states. Liz's face paled; automatically, she knew what was up.

"What have you heard?" Cammie asks. We smiled smugly. She knew us far too well. Naturally we explained that Joe Solomon was going on a joint mission with the MI6 and CIA. And the Macey thinks it has something to do with Grant. There's a liability yet I doubt it. Anyway, I explained that it's not like it's our first 'project' for independent 'studies'. I ask too eagerly, "What do you think?"

"I'll do it." Liz chimed. Then our gaze shifted to our last roommate.

"It's risky." Uncertainty hung in the air. None of us back down, which is where the pleading begins. "It's not like we're asking you to spy on your mom."

"But it is something you've willingly done before." I used my favorite approach, guilt. Can't use blackmail 'cause then the rest get in trouble too.

"Okay but just the small stuff." She negotiates. "You'll only be involved in the small stuff. Deal?"

"Deal." We had a mission. Now to find out what this 'project' is about.

**Good Bye Solomon? **

Grant's POV

Stress washed over me like the ocean crashing on the rocks as I waited out on the side walk. I paced as I casually searched the crowd for my missing partner. Let me mention the she was supposed to be here half an hour ago. It wasn't long, though, before I spotted her trotting across the street. She did not look at me and I didn't look at her. We don't know each other. I walked to a quieter place so that I could hear and not be seen. Static burst in my ear due to comm. Units. The covert world had become alive.

"Who is it?" Jezebel wondered; twirled around to survey her surroundings.

"Italian sitting on the bar." I informed her. Then I looked up at the sniper in the building behind me and motioned him to keep a steady eye. Without losing vision I moved to the parked taxi. I quickly heard a conversation strike up.

"Is this seat taken?" Her voice sounded flirtatious and ridiculous. But if I did not know her I'd probably believe it.

"No,_ mi amore, _please sit." He motioned her to sit down. "Now tell me, what is a beautiful young _signora,_ doing out alone."

"Trying to get over." I reminded her to not be to blunt. "You see a friend of mine, James Linfield, was murdered recently." She managed to sound depressed. Like if his death had affected her too. Maybe it did.

"I knew of man of that name." I heard him say. Shocker, considering he killed my mentor. After the forensics departments identified the person I just knew right away who he was. Yet I didn't know his motive,

"Tell me about him." She crossed her legs provocatively. 'She's good.' I thought.

"Very well, we first met in…" He went on with the story of how they met. The two of them spoke for two informative hours. And I took notes for evidence as they went along. "So, anyway, it has been an amusing night but I'm afraid I must go."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm. "The man you've spoken about is the same one I know, I think. They are so alike."

You could just see him trembling. "I don't think so _signora." _He was desperate for a quick getaway.

"I did my research, so I know who killed him. You two must have been pretty close, so you should know too."

"No I don't know." From a distance I could see the man's eyes grow wide.

"But I already know. Marcos, you can tell me. I already know and I know you know."

Marcos cried out and crowd started to form. "I confess. I killed James. I did."

"To be honest with you I never knew, but now..." I knew now that this was my cue to come inside. This revenge would never taste so sweet. My sniper went down along with me but stopped outside the bar.

"Marcos DiCaprio." I pulled out my handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the murder of Agent James Linfield." I cuffed him and left him under Dane, the sniper, supervision. Next I escort Jezebel out like if she were some freaking damsel in distress. I show her to the passenger seat of my car. When she asks,

"Where are you taking me?" No more ditz in her tone.

"To your award." Five minutes driving when I stop right in front a club. "Go to Dillon."

"How do you know he's here?" She eyed me suspiciously. "You won't pull me out the minute I find him." She leaped out of the car.

"I wouldn't pay you that much attention." BY the way I have my own thing to do.

**Review! Or my spy friends will track u down YEAH LIKE A BOSS! **


	14. Chapter 14

Bex's POV

One last time.

I promised myself. Just one last time I will go out to town and I'll be back before midnight. I willed myself to promise while I took advantage of the fact that Tina Walters is hosting a Dirty Dancing extravaganza. And it is not like they're going to go out looking for me. I also think I should be keeping that promise about me protecting Cammie event though I don't know from whom. Just one last time, I thought, before I stay in here for good. Then I climb out the window and into the darkness of night

I was strolling down the lonely 57th street to a nearby Starbucks. The first and only person I spotted was Annie, who at the moment resembled a little bit like Liz. I walked past her and towards the counter and ordered a mocha. Right when I was about to pay the person behind me paid for me.

"Keep the change." His voice was deeper than I remember. When I turned around a wide dashing smile greeted me. It was Grant's. "Did you miss me?"

Honestly? I didn't know what to say. Sure, I said I wanted him to come back early but don't think this is an 'I'm here to stay' kind of thing. Happiness and excitement flooded me. So I consider my answer delicately. "Should I have...? Of course I did."

He raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "What has my British Bombshell been up to?" He hung his arm on my shoulder. We started walking to one of the chairs. But I stop halfway so that I was turned to him.

"It would be more interesting what you've been up to?"

Grant's smile broadened. "That's need to know." Voluntarily, he lifted me by my waist a sat me on a nearby table. "But you know that don't you."

The corners of my lips turned up. Of course I knew anyways I leaned down and whispered. "Doesn't have to be."

"You know better." He said with a peck on the cheek. Then joined me by sitting next to me. "But here's a better question: Where are we?"

The question I wondered for months was finally here. Surprisingly, I was speechless. The giddy excitement I felt earlier faded. I reached for his hand "Actually, I was hoping you'd know."

"Well, I don't. What but I do know is that I don't want to be gone the rest of the year away wondering what could have been." I sighed. I knew what he meant. This is my last year in Gallagher Academy. We are all bound to go our own separate ways. And none of us might ever cross paths ever again. "I don't really know what you want. But I want you to be mine."

Oh my Gosh. Oh my Gosh. Oh my Gosh. Breathe Bex, breathe. Sometimes I can be so stupid. "Do you want me to be?"

His beautiful brown eyes looked at me expectantly unblinking. "Yes but I'm not forcing you."

How do you answer without sounding girly-girl excited 'Oh my God? Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yes!' and without sounding like you don't care or give a damn. I started nodding. "Yes."

A smile crept upon my lips and a grin danced in his. No words came out of his mouth as cradled into his arms. Endless time flew by as we fiddled with each other. Next thing I saw was Annie leaving, Dillon walking in with a girl in a green dress who I swore was Liz except that she had copper red hair, and I know that Liz would never dye her hair. And the dreading words flew out of Grant's mouth.

"I gotta go. Bye."

He was leaving, again. But maybe just this one last time I could stall him. For a minute or two. Halfway out the he was. Desperately, I jumped off the table and ran to the door. I called out to him.

"Not yet." I said when I reached him I grabbed the collar of his shirt. And kissed him violently. . Pressing our bodies together I could slowly feel his arm wrap around me. The kiss started off hard but then softened as if one of us would break. My hand flew up from his chest to his cheek and then I broke away. Tenderly he kissed my neck, cheek, forehead and lips again and he promised:

"I _will_ be back."

**I know this is a short chapter but Consider this the an Christmas present. Merry Christmas to one and all. You know what? I want to dedicate this to my reviewers: emmettluvrXD**

**SierraPaige**

**frizzy-wizzy-oringina**

**Angel4eva-15**

**MackuMe29**

**kat-gallaghergirl513**

**girltalk138**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Grant's POV

You know the tiniest thing that you value and carve into your memory so that it last forever? It's those moments in life where you wish they would never end. And you always end up hating that person who ends it all. That is why, right now, at this moment I hate myself. I ask myself why I always find a way to leave when what I really want to stay. There's not an ounce of regret in seeing Bex. In fact, I wish I hadn't left at all. To stay by her side and not to have been gone; that's what I want. To be next to her and her beauty, hear her voice, her laugh, I think I'd give up my career as a spy just to have those things. But for now I know what I have to do. Finish my job in the MI6 and get rid of the circle. The faster; the better. I promise myself this as I walk through the door.

**(Didn't want to interrupt but has anybody wondered how strong both their feelings are that they share dreams? Please answer)**

The first thing I did was go to my computer. I had to wait a while because of all the firewalls that were loading. While it loaded I filled in my log book or on other words my journal. What I saw; a message in my computer from 'Anonymous' it read:

'Grant! Thanks a great deal for taking me to him

It meant a lot to me to see him again. By the way I saw

You with that girl ;) Ooh-la-la! We're both lucky people

Anyway Thanks again!'

I smiled to myself and typed in 'you are welcome, Jezebel.' I just be happening to be doing four things right. Being official with Bex, reuniting Jezebel with Dillon, bringing justice to James, and seeing Bex again. Now, what am I going to do about this covert war?

Bex's POV

On Saturday I woke up with a smile slapped to my face. Three roommates looking at me like if I have been on drugs. I have this light, giggly, happy floating feeling inside of me. I leap off the bed. And I startle them by telling them.

"Today's a beautiful day." Then get change for breakfast.

For breakfast I eat a Belgian waffle with syrup and strawberries. And I felt multiple un-spy-like stares. I.E. my smile hadn't worn off. Naturally, I stared at them back. They stared. I stared. They stared. I stared until I grew tired of it.

"Is there a problem?" I ask exhilarated.

"No problem." Muttered Liz and she dug into her gourmet breakfast. Everything was fine.

"It's just…" Macey trailed off. "You're happy." Cammie said.

"Is that bad?" I ask nonchalantly. Macey mumbles "that's weird". So basically the moment I get out of my sulking depression everybody thinks something is wrong with me. For their information I am perfectly fine. I merely had an amazing time last night with Grant. But they don't know that.

"Yes." Replied Zach. I saw Cammie elbow him. But I scoffed when she asked if we could both get along. Zach and I vowed a silent unspoken vowed hate our guts.

"No." We replied in unison. "Sorry Cam."

Macey spun and felt my forehead. "No fever."

I bit into my food and it tasted queer. Light-headedly I passed out.

2 hours 4 blood tests 10 drug tests later and who know what else

My attempt to stand up failed. I was hog-tied down to a chair with every rope and knot known to man. Essentially, the entire things I had suggested to do to Macey when her father was campaigning and we thought the Circle was after her for being Gillian's descendant, was done to me. Ha funny.

"All tests were negative." I head Jonas say. Liz said. "That was the normal her?"

"Bloody hell! Yes that's the normal me!" I yelled. Dear me did I forget to mention… they gagged me and bound my hands. MY 'lovely' friends are far too precautious. But saw from the shiny table Zach ungagging me.

"Bex, how did you turn from Queen of Darkness to Lady of Mellowness?" Cammie interrogated. I don't know if this is a project or what but they better watch their backs.

"Is it wrong for me to get a reality check and now start enjoying life?" I could see Liz's 'what am I contributing here' expression. I get change of heart and now I have to suffer the third degree.

"No, but why now?" Macey crossed her arms. Baxter's don't crack I reminded myself as. I ignore the question and push myself against the wall dragging Zach with me, making him fall. I lifted the chair and placed one of the legs on his neck. With deliberate balance I choke him or not. A technique my father taught me when I was ten and I thought I would never use. "This is stupid guys."

"Let me go." He barked. Blackthorne I can take on but not Gallagher.

"Sure. Just as soon as they let me go first." No one moved. I could moved or ushered a word. I could have asked again but I remembered about the knife in my back. I cut the ropes surrounding me setting myself free but could not manage to do my hands.

"Fine." I got up taking Zach as my hostage he struggled under my grip. And walked until I felt the floor hollow which when I said.

"I think we're done here." I stomped the floor furiously and I dropped around ten feet. But that was before I pushed him towards them. That scene was ridiculous.

**Stupid chapter. I know don't hold it against me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Grant's POV

At the office one week later.

"Grant they are calling you in the Deputy Director's office." The nearby secretary alerted me. Thoughtfully I got up and headed to the mahogany door. The instant I walked in Townsend and a middle aged man, who is probably the director and someone lurking in the shadow behind the door.

"Agent Hale, I am Deputy Director Harmon." He said holding out his hand. "I am sorry it had taken a long time to meet the temporary visitors."

"Not to worry, Director." I confirmed formally; hoping there was something more to this get-together.

"Grant, Director Harmon and I have been discussing that you should have an additional legend from the CIA be member in your team." I thought about it but it's not like I am going to say no. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Well, of course." I said in unison with someone that was lurking in the room who had said. "I may be a legend but what's important is living."

I whipped around and guess who it was. Just guess. It was Joe Solomon, CIA's only living legend. Mathew Morgan, my dad, being the only one that is dead. If he's here, who's at Gallagher Academy I wondered.

"Now you must immediately inform Special Agent Solomon of all the future plans of yours and the Circle of Cavan's plans." instructed Director Harmon. "And keep me informed at all times."

I nodded my okay and gestured Joe to follow me. Once we were both out of the office I asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"You'll need all the help you can get." He offered no explanation. When we are back in the office the least I could do is introduce him to Jezebel. Whose odd are they already know each other being CIA and all.

"Jez this is-" She cuts me off with an "I know who he is." It's obvious she has never met Madame Dabney.

"Joe this is-" He guesses. "Elizabeth"

"This is Jezebel Green." I say with a rueful shake of the head "Come on we have to fill you in on everything. It's not much though."

Moments Later at Building's Basement

I turn around and lock the door to prevent any interruptions. "Look not much has happened so I'm going to sum it up quickly. The Circle of Cavan declared a covert war on MI6 because being here in the CIA; we dragged you into it too. They have attacked us once. Then we attacked again. They think, for some reason, Cameron knows too much. Knows what? No one knows. And now they want to kill her. Guess who get the honors of doing that? Me, I'm not going to do it, it's a fake attempt but, hey, at least my cover isn't blown."

She opened to her mouth to add something but then admitted "Yes, that's pretty much it."

"When are you going to are you going to do this 'attempt'?" He asked with air quotes.

"By the first week of May." I told him. "It's two months from now."

"Why so long?"

"He's buying us time to bring down larger parts of the Circle." Jezebel jumped in. "the more we take down the easier it'll be."

"Not necessarily." I said "The Circle of Cavan is a lot of things but their weakest point is coordination. If they were solo they'd be better."

"Exactly." Joe agreed. "But don't bring down to many people of the Circle of Cavan; it might raise suspicions. I have a plan."

Bex's POV

Not that this is important to mention but Madame Dabney has been very emotional lately. This was kind of why it surprised me and some of the students when she arrived five minutes late to class. Especially when she waits for us and we don't wait for her. Finally, she walks into the room and turns her face to us. And immediately starts crying. That's when I decided to ask her.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Oh" Madame Dabney shook her head pulling out a handkerchief. "It's that time of years again."

Eva raised her hand and politely asked her. "What time of year would that be?"

"Darlings" she explained "it is the time of year where I realize how little time we are going to have together before you, as ladies and gentlemen, go your own paths. We only have two short months left."

Teachers are more attached to the students than we are to them. I'm dazed. I hadn't realized how little time left before we finished high school. We would all go to the CIA, FBI, MI6, Secret Service or maybe Interpol. And we Grant comes back. And the possibilities of us ever meeting again are perilously slim. A box of tissues was being passed around because Liz and Anna began to cry also. I looked behind me then remembered that Cammie wasn't with us today. She was out with food poisoning. Her mother's cooking.

"But we must not dwell on the negative now. We still have some material to recap. Ballroom dancing, something everyone should have down to perfection."

She paired us off. That is a lot to considering I ended up with Zach. Still, I can't interpret the word spoken to me next. It's shocking; since we were dancing no chaos was caused.

"Hello Rebecca."

"If you don't have anything useful to say don't say anything at all."

"I have useful things." He insisted "But tell me; what do you know about a person whose last name is Hale?" Grant.

"Can you get to the point?" I asked losing my patience.

"Yeah, Circle of Cavan started a covert war." I opened my mouth to ask on which agency but he cut me off. "Trust me you don't want to know about it."

He excused himself and walked away my mind was on overload. On who did the Circle of Cavan start a covert war CIA or MI6? And why would they do that?

Before I knew it class was over, so the first thing I did was head to Cov Ops class. And I ran into Cammie on my way there. on my way there.

"Did you know about Grant?" I say. "Hey, you're all better."

"Yeah, I knew and actually Ab-" She was cut off by a "Hi squirt."

Abby always had a strange effect on Cammie. It was like she was with her dad.

**Does this make more sense? That last chapter was so messed up I just want you guys to ignore it. Hope this one was better. Anyway Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Grant's POV

I haven't been in this place in a long time. I looked at the shattered tombs; most of it still there, part of it falling apart. And I'm wondering what the Circle wants that they had to take me all the way to Maine to get it. To take me all the way back to Blackthorne. I got the guts to ask "What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for Joe Solomon's journal." Michael answered. He's been with the Circle for two years ever since he was recruited from Blackthorne.

"Why are we looking for that?" While Michael tells me why we are looking for it, through my comm. Unit Joe explains why we are looking for the journal here in Blackthorne.

"Last year when the Circle of Cavan was looking for me they had taken me to Blackthorne Institute. To find the journal and hope I would tell them. Cameron had already found Mathew's journal and Zachary was looking for mine. After they both found I told him to stay with it for safe keeping. But he thought it would be a better idea to put the journal back where he found it. But we were both wrong about that"

"But why keep the journal at Blackthorne?" I asked him.

Apparently Michael thought I was talking to him because he answered. "I don't know ask Joseph Solomon!"

Funny he should say so. "Good spies don't hide things in the same place where other found it. But better spies know better than to look in the same place twice." Then he asks without waiting for an answer. "Zach and I decide to test that. But apparently we were both wrong."

I asked Michael "What's so important about the journal?"

Minutes passed when we got closer to the journal's hidden whereabouts. Or at least where the team thought it was? That's when he decided to answer. "He wrote classified information that could take us down for good."

The team split up taking different paths. I walked to slim opening in the broken pieces of wall. I found inside a book painted gray to match the stone. When I opened it the only thing I could think was 'Damn' because I located Joe's famous, most wanted journal. How do tell him I found it?

"Mike. Do you regret joining the Circle of Cavan?"

He peered over his shoulder cautiously before he answered. "Every day. Why?"

"Help me take them down." I say waving around the journal around like a key. Slightly hoping I trust the right person even though I went to school with him for years.

"Hell yeah let's go." Judging by the confused expression he knew I was confused. "There are others who want to get out of this hell bound place."

We worked our way out of the tombs. I hid the journal under my shirt. Then we went inside Blackthorne, the building. The place had high security thanks to the Circle. Still, we were able to get to the old laboratory. And four people exactly were standing guard. I knew them but not their names.

"Psst," I hissed. "Mike told me you wanted out of this place I can help."

"What do we got to do?" demanded the blonde sitting on the counter.

"Fight and run or slip away" I offer. "Either way there's back up" "We fight, since Ms. Goode isn't here she won't find out. Leave no one behind" She winked chicly and spoke into 'hidden' my comm. Unit. "Bring back up now."

I'm fairly sure Jezebel and Joe had been following me the whole time or they right behind the door I came in through. And they brought my back up. I gave out the orders "Jezebel, take these out. Mike, Joe you're with me."

"I am going too. There's no way you'll make it out unnoticed." Said the brunette who was playing with a pocketknife. "What are you doing again?"

"Improvise." But seriously I don't know what's supposed to happen. Maybe MI6 has this secret attack I don't know about. But really I don't know.

30 minutes later

It is exactly what I thought. It was a secret attack. It became obvious when senior operatives arrested and took down several of the Circle of Cavan backsliders. There were only four dozens, two dozen searching for the journal the other two dozen were look out. Joe and Mike went ahead to the seniors and ordered us to go around the institute. Half way around we ran into regretted group of people. Six people to be exact.

"Lookee here, you're on the wrong side." Said one of them. "What's going on Mel?"

"We think that the journal is on this side of the building, Kort." Said Mel, the brunette that was accompanying me, who was still toying with pocketknife.

"Everybody double checked its not there." Kort stepped forward. I stood there watching them.

"Okay it's true, its not there but still you're in my way" She said; that was right her knife sliced through the air. R.I.P. Kort.

'Let's not leave witnesses.' I thought to them. Then I tackled them down and smashed three heads together with the butt of the gun. Mel took care of the r Then I heard voices coming from inside the classrooms and footsteps running. I knew we had to get out of here fast that's when I remembered that Blackthorne has self-destruct security. Located on an outside wall

"We got to move." I ordered.

"You're telling me? Let move." I just ignored that and rushed outside. I pushed the stones that constructed the wall until one of them revealed the padlock. Jonas told where it was, code and everything; it was now a matter of memory… Upper right corner next to the door. Mel beat me to it.

"3-9-6-4-2-5-2-6-7-5-8-2-0" I punched the code and called into my comm. Unit "Get out of Blackthorne."

"We're already out we're just waiting for you." Jezebel hurried. To prove her point the van speed out.

I jumped into the van not bothering to count everybody because in exactly three seconds Blackthorne Institute for Boys will be all covered in ashes and gone forever. And it would all be because of me.

**It took a long time because I have been suffering writers block and school started so… Still I'm sorry that my chapters have been confusing lately. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

Bex's POV

I was with my friend and classmates in sublevel three waiting for the assignment that Abby said she was going to give us. Now that she is our new Cov Ops teacher.

"ok students here's what you are going to do today: you guys are going out into town as normal high school kids having fun out in town. I want you to tail somebody, anybody and blend in with the crowd."

It was an easy task but I knew that tailing someone was an everyday thing in the spy world. Still, we have to make sure that it's flawless. We walked to the door. And it surprised me when Abby opened the door so that Cammie could go out. Considering the fact that last time Joe wouldn't even let her near the door. I asked Abby straightforward.

"Last time we went out Mr. Solomon didn't allow Cammie to go out, Why now?"

She didn't explain much "she's safer." that's all she said. Even though I was clueless on what was going on I still got excited at the whole 'Cammie's safe' thing. Something big happened; something huge I thought as I stepped out of the school. The moment we hit town we all split off. It wasn't hard looking for a subject. There was a parade in Roseville. I'm not joking when five minutes after the crowd pushed me in I heard Josh.  
>"hey look there's Cammie. Let's go say hi."<p>

He was going after her while she was a middle of tailing a man with Zach. But Dillon was trying to convince him out of it. "I don't think that's a good idea." he's right it isn't especially when we are in the middle of a COv Ops exercise. "And it's been two years man I know you she not interested." I took the liberty of approaching them. "Hey guys!"  
>"hey look say hi to her first." Dillon stopped him.<br>Josh said "hi." but he was distracted looking at Cammie.  
>"he should to stay away from Cammie.." I say<br>"I know it's pathetic. Help." "sure." I tap Josh's Shoulder and ask "is seeing Cammie a good idea. I mean she's with someone else. If you don't remember he's the same guy you see her with every Time we go to town. I hate to break it to you but you'd just be embarrassing yourself." I felt crushed when Josh said "your right." Annie walks towards us. "oh my god Bex! Hi!"

"Hi! how are you?"

"Fine!" She yelled over the crowd. "I haven't seen you in a long time"

As Annie yelled that I saw Liz in the corner of my vision staring at her and then looked forward with that 'I'm not supposed to know you face'. It's a tell tale that Liz knew Annie. There behind Annie and Dillon I saw a suspicious brown eyed blonde walking who caught my attention.**(I've been pretty stingy with details lately I think but I just want to let you know that the brown eyed blonde is Michael, Grant's friend)** I said my good bye and left. After ten minutes of tailing him around town he started conversing with a man. But not just any man; the man who drugged Cammie at that party in Junior year. **(Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover)**What they be talking about? I tried to get closer to see if I could hear anything but I got caught. He smiled at me shook his head in a way that insisted me not to eavesdrop. Which made me wonder again what would they be talking about?

Grant's POV

It was the day after I blew up Blackthorn and I was strolling my way in. And I was feeling jittery like if something wrong would happen. When Jezebel leaps from her chair and excitedly yells

"Grant! Grant yesterday you were a big success. No bigger, what's bigger than big?" I went along with her emotions

"Huge." I answered her" Yeah and good morning to you too."

"Bigger." she demanded. "this is bigger than huge."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Get to the point."

"this is so this." she said again. "After you took on the hundred agents. Everything went down. There was panic people thought there were traitors and started getting rid of on another around the wordl. Some even crawled back to their old agencies and those people you brought back. To sum it up out of thousands of Circle of Cavan Agents there are only two hundred agents left. You are like a hero. And to others a villain."

Pride washed over me " Now we might end the covert war.

Next thing I know, Out of nowhere Joe arrives telling me "Another legend. you've made history boy." then he snatches his journal the one I forgot that was in my hand. A pair of CIA agents followed saying

"Grant Hale you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Subconsciously I started to resist arrest. But I didn't care and screamed "What are the Goddamned charges?"

"betrayal, fighting with the Circle of Cavan. You should know better" They began to take me away and I started to laugh. I remember the promises I made to myself: not dying, then I shot by a bullet and not get sent to jail; I'm getting arrested right now yet ironically all the things I wish wouldn't happen did happen. Oh and tomorrow... Haha Yeah Tomorrow it's that whole attempt to kill Cammie but how's that going to happen if I am locked up in the slammer. And if I don't get bailed out I won't see Bex again. What I have gotten myself into?

**I end this chapter with questions to make you think about what will happen. Its a Short chapter but next chapter is gonna be Good**


	19. Chapter 19

Bex's POV

After a long day of Cov Ops I felt anxious; not tired. Why? Because after seeing that man talking to the Circle of Cavan, it made me start thinking about the reason Grant left. Then that lead me to the fact that it has been exactly one year since he told me 'See you in a year.' This was on May 12 last year. It made me wonder if the covert war was holding him back. I decided to reach into my closet and pull out the bundle of notes he mysteriously left me. I read them deliberately, slowly as I paced across the room. The notes brought me peace. Yet I smiled at the 'see you soon', apparently not soon enough. Then my smile fell because he wrote 'keep Cammie safe' 'in deep trouble' Grant was giving me clues that something bad would happen. And it only took me six months to put it together. A pang of sadness made my cry. The door creaked softly and the chatter of the freshman entered the room.

"He's supposed to be back by now shouldn't he?" At first Cammie was confused when she came in. Until she answered "Yeah, well supposed to." Then she asked gingerly "Are you ok?" I just shook my head. "No not really. He's late and late means complications, mistakes and errors…" I drifted off at all the possibilities. "You know for all we know he might be coming back tomorrow." She told me as she sat down on her bed. And then she began to start talking, talking and talking; babbling basically; it is what she does when she gets nervous. "I think you might overreacting, no offense."

"I think I love him." I whispered as the last tears streamed down my cheek. Some things you do not realize until you say them aloud; I thought when I saw Cammie's eyes grow wide in surprise. It was her turn to say something.

"Really?"

A grin greeted my mouth. "Something tells me you miss him too."

"He's like a brother to me." Two hours of silence with sorrow in the air…

**Attention! To prevent any future confusion Cammie just said LIKE a brother. She doesn't know he's the real thing ok? :D**

The light from the rising sun danced carefully on the bed. And when I went to check the clock it said six thirty in neon green color. "We better get ready." I tell Cammie without waking up Liz and Macey. "We have a Cov Ops final in less than an hour"

Grant's POV

It was a sleepless night filled with tossing and turning. But now it's morning; I wonder if I'll get my one phone call. The one they always promise to give you so that you hopefully get 'bailed' but at this rate Maybe not. I hear the jangling of keys at a distance.  
>"Good you are awake. Now you are free." Jezebel slid open the doors.<br>"What the hell happened?" I was still pissed off; the fact that I had to waste the night in jail.  
>"The Deputy Director of CIA saw you fight along with the agents you rescued from the Circle of Cavan. He was clueless, he did not know about you being our double agent, about our missions. OUR MI6 Director should have filled him in. Anyway he thought you went rogue or something." she then snapped "do you know how hard it was to bail you out. I hope you had a good night sleep because we are going to need all the energy we can get."<br>We strode to the armory where Jezebel's assembled team waited for us. They are the ones who will be working with me. I dialed the nearby phone, obviously designed to blow up after I'm done, to call Mrs Goode and make sure they were ready for today. It rang once.  
>"Hello." she spoke firmly.<br>"It's Grant" I said "do you have my crew ready? Because I'm on my way."  
>"Yes. It was disappointing to see Zachary go the good way. But you've been a blessing." I hung up on her before she could finish. And smashed the phone at the wall.<p>

I felt the eyes lingering me. Then I explain to everybody in detailed instruction what to do and when to do it. They all dispersed their own ways and I went mine. So I arrived at the heliport; a sea of two hundred people waited for me.

"Today you are the boss." Mrs Goode pats my back when I walked towards them. "But I won't stay out of your way. Plus, don't mess up."

"Do not worry." I merely laughed. Then I face the agent "Alpha and Beta team, both of you stay on the north and west side of the building. Charlie team you area with me."

I mounted the helicopter. They followed close behind. I stared out the door; we took off. Thirty minutes later the pilot speaks.

"Target is in sight." Target: A.K.A Cammie

It's show time I thought.

**I already have the next chapter written I just want to create suspense.**


	20. Chapter 20

Bex's POV

Today no one felt like putting on makeup so today we ate like queens. While I was having breakfast with Cammie, Jonas, Liz, Macey and Zach, Tina Walters burst through the dining room doors announcing boisterously that our acceptance letters for our future careers had arrived. I have been waiting for this day since the day I sent my letter of recommendation. The room became deadly quiet in a matter of seconds as they waited. Tina got to our table and sorrowfully said to me.

"That is strange." She shuffled through the bundle. "Bex you don't have anything."

You could hear everybody tearing their letters open and getting all excited about what federal agency wanted them to work for them. And how their future would turn out.

"It's okay." Hopes and dream deflated plus I'm feeling slightly unwanted. And coming future are now postponed. But I manage to change the topic. "Where did you guys get in?"

Macey finishes pouring through her letter. "I am in the FBI!" She was excited and relieved like 'Thank God I'm good enough.' (She's had a rough year.)

Liz started squealing. "Oh My God!" Liz and Jonas yelled in unison. "I'm in Interpol!" They both blushed and quiet.

Asking Cammie was idea stupid she's the CIA legacy. I looked at her she grins and says "CIA."

"It's obvious, CIA" Zach told us smugly.

"I never asked." Suddenly I realized we were going to be late. "WE hurry it is test time."

We, including the rest of the students, scrambled to our feet and rushed outside. But no one was there. I lead us to the building Gallagher owned where we once had our sophomore final. The place was absolutely deserted. Something wasn't right; I could feel it.

"Something is definitely not right." Cammie whispered.

"SHH listen." I shushed

To prove my point, or to prove me wrong a helicopter whirled by. No, wait, two helicopters headed right towards us. As it got closer and closer I tried to get a closer look at who was inside. Grant he was inside of the first one along with Zach's mom. This wasn't a Covert Ops final. To make what happens next more stupid Cammie walks forward; she was way ahead. It didn't take long for me to yell hysterically at the person closest to Cammie. Although it is not the perfect time to be hysterical.

"Zach! Take Cammie and run!

Grant's POV

I was getting closer. Everybody looked tiny and panicky, like ants. I took the liberty of kicking the rope ladder down and swooping to pick up Cammie. Zach made an effort to try to pull Cammie away but he was not fast enough.

"What are you doing?" Cammie yelled while I pulled (she was dangling actually) her up the ladder.

I decided to ignore her and assured her "You're not going to fall." As I ushered her into the helicopter.

"How did you know-?" I might as well tell her what she doesn't know.

"It's brother intuition." I lowered my voice to prevent Ms Goode from eavesdropping and sat on the edge. "As you might as well know. I'm your brother Cammie, half-brother really."

She stared at me in disbelief. "My mom would never…Ooh"

"Exactly." I confirmed. "My mom is my mom. Your mom is your mom. My dad is your dad; our dad."

The whirling of the helicopter filled the silence. We were five hundred feet off the ground. And the second helicopter flew right next to us. "Then why aren't the after you too?" then Zach's mom glances at Cammie. "And why hasn't she killed me yet?"

"Rachel told me six months after I left. So, technically I did not know about it for a long time. It explains why we look alike. And to your second question: need to know basis."

"She never told me." She sounded hurt, and disappointed mixed together.

I looked back Ms Goode was busy working with the pilot. The helicopter door, from the one next to us, flew open.

"Grant, we are here!" Jezebel shouted over the wind. "It is time for the drop!'

"Liz? What are you doing up here?" Cammie asked awed.

I bit back a smile when Jezebel screams "I'm not Liz! Damn it." Then she jammed her fist onto the ground. "Do you we even look alike?"

"You two are like two drops of water. She is Special Agent Jezebel Greene." I point with two fingers at the man in the shadow. "You remember Townsend don't you?"

"Yes ." Cammie replied "Why wouldn't I?"

"What is she doing here?" Ms Goode asks about Jezebel; glaring at me. This is not the way this should have gone.

"I hired her." I tell her, hoping she doesn't see Townsend or through my lie. "She might be help for the execution."

She sat back down. And I started to rearrange the rope ladder which had become a tangled mess. Next I threw it down the side of the door.

"Time to go down." I told Cammie after fixed the ladder. And now we've reached our correct location

"Nice to meet you." Jezebel said to Cammie and waved at the same time. Then slammed the door shut.

We started climbing down when I gave my sister a warning. "Cammie, I need you to let go now. I know you have a history with head injuries and all so keep your head high."

Next thing that happens I force Cammie to let go and she tumbles down six hundred feet off the sky.

**Did Cammie just die? R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

Meshellbell812 **asked me to summarize what happened from the beginning of the story. So I am gonna cover the basics. After Grant left to join the MI6/COC (which he had been there for a year) he got a call from Rachel Morgan that he was Cammie's half-brother (he told Cammie this in the last chapter). COC declared a covert war on the MI6. Zach tells Cammie then Bex about the war later on. There's been this confusion between Jezebel who always seems to be mistaken as Liz. COC thinks Cammie know 'too much' about something from no reason. And they want Grant to kill them. And the deputy director of the CIA sends Grant to jail for unknown reasons. Next thing we know Grant is out, on a helicopter and goes all the way to Gallagher Academy with what's left of the COC. And now Cammie is falling to her possible death but enough about them. So, how've ya been?**

Bex's POV

Everything is happening as clear as day. My pulse started to race as I saw Cammie plummeting down a couple of miles away. We all stared in awe/terror at what Grant had done to Cammie. She falls behind a building; I winced worriedly. Liz and Jonas both opened their mouths to speak but the words flew out of his mouth.

"She was high but five to six hundred feet in the air is _not_ enough to kill someone." Jonas clarified. "She could be badly injured at the least."

That's the best news I've heard all day! Relief flooded my body. "Liz do you think-"

"I'm, I mean we're," She tilts her head to Jonas and finishes my thought. "Already hacking the helicopter's navigation system." Liz says with her laptop on her lap.

"Macey," I interrupt her murmured conversation Tina. "I need you to organize a war party. They're going to attack. I can feel it spies don't do things like that and do not leave many witnesses behind. And Zach, help her!"

Then I broke into a jog to the old building. I heard my friends yell at me "Where are you going?" I merely chuckled; I tossed my head back and yelled back.

"I'm gonna go find Cammie!"

Time Skip

Almost got it. I thought when I tried to pick the doors lock. The door creaked slowly and loud enough to be heard. Immediately, I saw one shadow divide into three separate shadows. What bloody hell was that? I double checked behind every door and inside every room. The person cocks his gun (by the time I figured it out hidden person turned out to be three people.) I twirled back and saw the same man that I saw that day out in town.

"I'm Michael." He raises an eyebrow "And you are?"

"The girl who ends your life." I say sliding my knife from down my sleeve. Out of my hand it flew the knife and stabbing him in the chest. Michael knocked out after a punch across the face. It surprised me that either I'm better than I thought or they are not as good as I imagined.

"Hey"

"HI" I spit out with barely acknowledging Grant who was spoke.

"These two people are expertly trained by the Circle of Cavan. If I wasn't here you'd be dead." I surveyed the two woman agents. Oh, so they were the two other shadows.

"We would not want that now would we?" I grinned maliciously.

"No we probably wouldn't." He smirks and hangs is arm around my shoulder. "Hm, I see you've met Michael."

"He isn't dead is he?" I eye him carefully; half hoping he'd jump up alive even though I don't really like the guy.

"No." Grant says. Then he walks away sits on a windowsill. "You have like five minutes to leave before someone comes in and sees what happen."

"Fine but can you explain me something. Why did you push Cammie off the helicopter? Can you explain why Zach's mom was with you?"

"It's all balanced don't worry about it. I planned it all to the minute. It's my cue to leave." Grant leaned back and took a look down. "I love you."

In a blink of an eye he was nowhere to be seen. I ran frantically to the window. He jumped. Now I'm wondering 'What is it with people and jumping off of places?' I wandered to the fifth floor. Not or any reason in particular, I just felt drawn to this place. There was a laundry chute with no door or hinges. I kneeled to see better and with more details.

"Rebecca, don't stand too close now." Ms Goode said wickedly. "Those chutes are a dangerous place to be. Ask your friend Cameron."

Nothing is worse than being called by my full name. "Gee, I wonder whose fault is that."

"Enough chit chat." She replied with an icy edge in her voice. Next she plunged forward with tight fist. Unprepared, she make contact with my gut. I instinctively kicked high and dislocated her jaw. She took a couple of steps back and disappeared from the hallway to a nearby room.

"Where are you going?" I asked aloud. I ran to the next room but got swept to the floor. Zach's mom began choking me. I dared her to let me go. "You actually want end me this way. What? No fight; afraid to lose, please?"

"You're right" She smirked like mother like son.

It all comes to me by instinct thanks to my training. So when I push her off me she jumps back a few feet. And we both ended up were we both started; back in the hallway. Her boot's heel has a dagger I felt the stabbing pain in my stomach. And blood is trickling. _Bitch._ In a matter of seconds with a leg sweep I then pushed her down the laundry chute.

"You were right these chute are a dangerous place to be. But you'll be better off down there anyway."

I started laughing because, come on I just outdid a Goode.

**I don't like how I wrote the fighting scene with Bex and Zach's mom so… I don't expect you to like it either. Anyway happy Valentine's day for whenever u read this. **


	22. Chapter 22

Grant POV

No time to play 21 questions. Luckily Jezebel knew exactly what to say the minute I landed from my drop. And once I steadied myself.

"Cammie is fine, with zero head injuries. We've have her out of Goode radar but I don't remember where we are supposed to take her." She whizzed past me with Cammie by her side.

"Cammie what do you what to do?" I quickened my pace feeling the heat from the sun.

"End whatever this is as soon as possible." Cammie snapped.

"Go to Michael you could help him with something." He should probably be unconscious by now. I laughed; he got knocked down by Bex. Suddenly I remember something important. "Oh, go to the CIA tell them Cavan's down to a hundred agents."

I pushed the door and slid inside, leaving them out. I broke into a jog because I'm in desperate need of getting everyone together so that we can get Cammie's death over with. The longer I hide her, Cammie that is, the longer this will take. And it's driving me crazy. In times like these I wonder 'How did I get into this mess?'

"Grant!" I panicked and turned around.

"What the hell man?" Next to some columns a few agents fidgeted. Eavesdroppers are among us.

"Your Bex knocked me out." He was in awe.

"Don't mess with her then, dumbfuck." I smirked then pointed out the listeners.

I pull out my trusted gun and race to the wall. One by one I pulled the trigger and moved along taking their place. Apparently the gunshot attracts more unwanted visitors. Michael dove across the room. A row of bullets pursue him and he gets regretfully shot. I kept my aim high and reloaded the gun and kept shooting. These people are relentless. Blood was slowly gushing out of him.

"You-" He drifted off and started to close his eye.

"Don't you fu***** die on me." I shook him as I yell at him.

I peered to the end of the hall which thankfully, was empty. I dragged Michael off to the nearest wall and sat him upright. Before I could help him in any way he barely whispers "Just go."

I glanced at him one last time; then I ran away. "Hang in there."

Just think; after this we never have to deal with the Circle of Cavan again.

Bex's POV

I go down through the entire building swiftly knocking out many people of the Circle of Cavan. I am on a roll. Standing near the exit, watching guard, was Michael. I tried to pass by him but he stood in the way blocking my path.

"Sorry but I can't let anyone come in or out without checking them." I rolled my eyes arrogantly. Really. I spread me legs and folded my arms over my head.

My skin crawled as his hands slid over me. Hands places where they aren't supposed to be. "You're very thorough!"

"All in a day's work." He smirked

I shuddered and pushed the door and immediately spotted Grant spinning, looking around in circles nervously. It's a habit he has when nervous; I smiled. Next I strode to him to offer help. But when I went to him I tripped and landed on top of him. So much for trying to be catlike, one of my wound for fighting Goode starts to bleed.

"Ha! Look at this." Grant smirks. "Can't stay off of me can you?"

"Not really." I admit truthfully. "But we'll get to that later."

I got up and stood helped him up. All of a sudden Liz and Jezebel are either fighting or scolding Annie. I mean, I would be too, because how did she get here?

"Liz get over here!" I yell. She walks towards me along with her redheaded clone and Annie, whom I have no idea why she's here. "What's going on?"

Liz opened her mouth to speak but Jezebel shut her off. "It's nothing really."

"Yet it looks like something."

As usual, Liz comes clean about everything and rats on her companion. "Jezebel is my twin sister. And Annie is my other sister but we are not twins. The reason why we didn't go to school together is because Jezebel got a scholarship to Colgan. I mean all three of us did, but Annie turned it down to have a normal life. I turned them because Gallagher wanted me here. I'm sorry."

"If you went to Colgan you wouldn't crack under pressure." Jezebel snaps as Liz shakes. My jaw went slack. How couldn't I have figured this out?

"Would you let it go Jessie?"

"Yeah… hi!" Annie says snapping them out of their argument.

"It was bound to come out sooner or later." Grant told Jezebel a.k.a Jessie.

Jezebel replies "Better later than sooner."

All of a sudden a commotion catches his eyes and he disappears. I followed close behind until I … Bloody hell! Michael had a hold of Cammie. Not only that, one arm was around her neck and the other one held a gun that was pointed to her face. Worst of all Cammie's eyes were wide in fear so she didn't bother to fight free.

"We HAVE to do this now Grant." Michael sounded hostile. But all Grant does is shake his head.

"You knew the plan. This is not supposed to happen." As he says this Zach's mom, Macey, Zach, Jonas, Rachel, Joe Solomon, Abby, Townsend, to sum it up everybody that was alive.

"Who are you truly with Hale?" Zach's mom asks. **(Grant is now a Morgan but not nobody knows)** She points her gun but not at him at Townsend. "Think about it. Now, you don't want to end up like him." There, she pulled the trigger. And now Special Agent Townsend, the best spy MI6 ever had no lays dead it our feet.

"I will allow you choose who keeps their life." She negotiates. "Cameron's life or yours, your choice."

Out of thin air Grant receives a second gun and lifts them both.

"I'm sorry Cammie."

The gunshots were loud and clear.

**This chapter had a lot of variations, hence It took so long. But now its here R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Grant's POV

It all happened so fast. The threat. The gunshots. Now Michael and Ms Goode, both lie dead in front of me. And Cammie is in a shock with arms wrapped around her knees. Meanwhile CIA arrested the remaining Circle of Cavan agents. I worked my way up to Zach. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

He stole a glance at Cammie who was staggering towards him under Rachel's grip. His attitude changed when he said "Don't be, you just beat me to it."

Liz was the first one to go to Cammie and give her a bone crushing hug. "Cammie, thank God you're okay!"

"It's fine, Yeah, I'm okay." She said; more like she was trying to convince herself. "Why did you apologize?"

"I should have known better than to trust Michael. Putting in danger like that. I mean, using you as bait even though they were outnumbered."

"You didn't know but you know it's not like he was the most trustworthy person in the world." Jonas accused. "You should know that Grant."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter because you," Macey points at me "you took down the Circle of Cavan. Cammie is safe now."

"Safe and sound." I wrap my arm around Bex's shoulder.

He is right. She is right. They are both right. But I didn't do it all by myself. Jezebel helped me, the non-existent Townsend and the rest of the agents, whose name weren't important enough to remember. Behind our group of friends Jezebel signals me that it is time to go.

"I have some stuff to do. I'll be back. Tonight."

I slap Zach's hand and ruffle Cammie's hair. "I'll harass you're boyfriend later, _sis._" At that he quickly asks Cammie what I mean by 'sis'. I started to walk away until Bex tugged my hand.

"You're leaving, again." Bex whispers.

"I know… but-" I felt guilty about leaving her, again.

"You'll be back." She finished for me. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, but I promise you, I swear that I'll be back. I will be back before sundown. Alright?" I reassure her 'cause the last thing I want to do is see her cry. "Alright." I cupped her face and gently kissed her lips. Bex took the liberty of giving me a hug and before long I slipped away

CIA/MI6 Headquarters

"Grant in my office now!"  
>I've been in my office for almost two hours and NOW they call for me. The CIA director wants reports about what happened. And most probably look for a replacement for Townsend.<br>"First off there's a promotion I would like to offer you. The position Special Agent Townsend held, the Deputy Director of the MI6. I hope for you convenience that this isn't too much for you. After all you did bring down the largest terrorist threat, the Circle of Cavan."  
>I was dumbfounded I half expected him to choose someone with more clearance. "I accept the offer. Sir, I was wondering if you could change my badge might as well tell him.<br>" And why Is that?" he demands sceptically.  
>"My last name's Morgan. And my father is Matthew Morgan." He spun around in his chair and stares at me wide eyed. I'm expecting him to yell that that name isn't to be used as a joke. But none of that happened instead he smiled and said<br>" I never thought I'd see the day! You know Matthew was one of our finest agents Until the CIA swooped him away. Now that I look at you; you do look like him."  
>It's strange seeing a man who never smiles smile and get excited. To look like me like I was a legacy, which I was, technically. He stands up and opens a safe. From what I could see it was a badge and he slipped it into my hand. It was my dad's. (It was a weird thing thinking <em>my dad.<em>)  
>"Thank you." I said when he handed it to me. On my way out of the building I ran into Jezebel who was pacing back and forth. I know what's bothering her.<br>"you didn't expect anyone to figure out Liz is you twin. Did you?"  
>She glared at me. "We were fine until she blurted it all out."<br>"Why didn't you want anyone to know about you two?"  
>" She was born first and she the perfect daughter. I'm just her copy, lookalike." the entire year I've been I have never heard her sound so hurt.<br>"How do you know she isn't thinking the same thing?" I told her; then I did the next best thing. I handed her the phone. "give her a call."  
>The last words I heard her say as I got into the elevator were 'Liz? Yeah it's me... I'm sorry."<br>My work here is done for now.

Bex's POV

I had just entered my room when the sun began to set. I had my last three buttons unbuttoned so that my blouse wouldn't stain from where I got stabbed while fighting Ms Goode. Apparently I am the only one who is severely injured. Anyway, I see a letter on my bed. I went to my bed and read the letter to myself…. I was my acceptance letter from the MI6 the one I didn't get this morning. But you know what's funny, the director who signed this. Grant Morgan. I don't even want to know what that means. Yet I smiled. Suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I Grant?" I asked him trying to stay calm but_ he's here to stay._ "Or are you a Morgan?"

"I'll have time to explain later." With that Grant embraced me with a violent kiss. It was something we had never shared before. The kiss had a sinful wanting, even more when I was pushed against him. "I missed you."

"I love you too." It was more like an answer to when he threw himself from the building before he left. Then I pressed my lips lightly on his. My heart skipped a beat when the door flew open. Liz right away yelled on the top of her lungs.

"You're back! Everybody Grant's back!"

I turned to him "So, do you think we'll be alright?"

Grant reached for my hand and held it to his lips. "We are perfect."

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. TO my awesome reviewers:**

emmettluvrXD

frizzy-wizzy-oringina

girltalk138

Angel4eva-15

meshellbell812

xXRedPokerGirlxX

lollipop

lubit

kat-gallaghergirl513

AussieGallagherGirl

annam645

Candylover17

Sydney

**Again Thank YOUUUU!**


End file.
